The Package
by super em
Summary: A package on Gibbs' desk leads the team to an unusual crime and Tony is more involved than he realizes. Please R&R. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Package**_

_A package on Gibbs' desk leads the team to an unusual crime and Tony is more involved than he realizes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, hard as it is for me to admit it. Wish I did, though._

_My second tormenting-Tony story! Please read, let me know if you like it (and even if you don't, but be kind). Oh and this story is dedicated to my sci-fi-geek buddy Alex (a.k.a Ozlex), upon whom Lexi is based._

_Hope you enjoy!  
__Super-em_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Tony leaned forward on his desk, eyeing the small brown parcel sitting on Gibbs' desk.

"Do not even think about it," Ziva said, reading his thoughts.

Ever since Tony had opened the unaddressed envelope over a year ago, the envelope which had infected him with the plague, caused the evacuation of the entire building and damaged his lungs, Gibbs had insisted that all mail not specifically addressed to a team member be forwarded straight to him.

With a sigh, Tony was resigned to agree with Ziva. Gibbs would not be too pleased to return from his meeting to find Tony unwrapping the parcel. With his luck, it was probably full of anthrax anyway.

"DiNozzo. Do you really have nothing to do or do ya just feel like wasting time?"

Tony winced in anticipation of the slap he would receive from Gibbs, who had obviously finished his meeting with the Director. Sure enough it came, and with an "Ouch!" Tony got back to work.

Gibbs stopped and stood in front of the parcel on his desk.

"Where'd this come from?" He asked suspiciously, looking at the team. Knowing DiNozzo, it was just as likely to be filled with gummi worms as a joke as it was genuine mail.

"The mail-boy delivered it a few minutes ago, Boss." McGee said without looking up from his computer as he typed busily.

Gibbs looked around the floor, spotting the mail-boy in question in the far corner.

"What's his name?"

"Andrew," Ziva offered.

"HEY ANDREW!" Gibbs shouted across the agency floor. Andrew looked over, quickly wheeling his trolley back as Gibbs summoned him.

"You deliver this?" Gibbs pointed to the parcel. Andrew nodded, not daring to speak. Gibbs was a scary, scary man.

"Where'd it come from? Was it dropped off or messengered?"

Andrew shook his head. "A-a-arrived with the regular m-m-mail." He stuttered, quickly becoming flustered.

Gibbs spoke slower. "Was it scanned and passed through the detectors?"

Andrew nodded.

"Thanks." Gibbs said, waving Andrew away. Andrew scuttled into the lift to return to the safety of the ground floor, shaking from his encounter.

"Was that really necessary, boss?" Tony asked, walking over to see what was in the box as Gibbs began unwrapping the string and paper. Gibbs stopped, looking up at him.

"Do you have a deathwish, DiNozzo?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No boss."

"Well you coulda fooled me, because we could've just opened up another box of the plague. And I don't know about you, but I'm not sure your lungs could cope with another infection."

Gibbs stopped, realizing he'd gone too far, speaking more harshly than he'd intended. DiNozzo had only asked a question, probably just trying to make conversation and he'd shot him down. Tony looked down at the floor as Gibbs frowned, opening the cardboard flaps of the box.

"Ziva, call Ducky. McGee, call Abby. We need them up here, now." Gibbs said quietly, breaking the silence of the room. Intrigued, Tony leaned over to look in the box. He immediately wished he hadn't.

OOOOO

"Ah, Jethro, how are you this morning?" Ducky asked as he stepped out of the lift and into the bullpen. Abby followed closely behind, having arrived in the other lift.

"What's happening, Gibbs?" She asked, seeing Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee and now Ducky crowded around Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs pointed to the box.

"Oh, my." Ducky said, looking closer.

"Is that what I think it is?" Abby said, wrinkling her nose.

"It is, my dear."

Pulling on a pair of latex gloves, Ducky reached into the box with one hand, pulling out a human toe.

"I can't tell you much, Jethro, but it was severed cleanly, indicating a smooth, very sharp object was used. No bruising or markings to indicate the toe was removed post-mortem."

"So for all we know, she could still be alive. Abby, I need you to run a DNA match, McGee, try and trace the parc-"

"Gibbs, did you say 'she'?" Ziva interrupted. "How do we know the toe belongs to a female?"

Ducky rotated the toe so Ziva could see it clearly. The nail was painted bright pink.

"Ah." Ziva said with a nod.

OOOOO

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" Abby spun on her chair excitedly as Gibbs entered the lab, a sheet of paper flying from her hand. She'd put a rush on the DNA test, but it had still taken 7 hours to find a match. By now it was dark outside. McGee had traced the package back to a local post office, but was unable to trace it any further. Abby had been unable to find any prints on the box, apart from those belonging to Gibbs' and Andrew the mail-boy. Tony had called all of the local hospitals and clinics checking for patients missing a big toe. Ziva had rung around to all of the autopsies, labs and independent M.E.'s within the DC area in search of a corpse missing a toe. They'd both come up with nothing.

"Whadda ya got, Abs?" Gibbs asked, leaning on her desk.

"It took many hours and many Caff-Pows – you owe me one, by the way, Gibbs," Abby said, still waving the paper excitedly, "but I got a DNA match on the toe."

She stood, smiling expectantly at Gibbs.

"And?"

"What, no 'Good job, Abs'?" Abby pouted.

"And?" Gibbs asked, growing impatient.

Abby sighed. "Fine, spoil my fun. I went through just about all of the databases in the system, and I finally got a hit on the blood donors registry. The toe belongs to a Miss Alexandra Henridge."

OOOOO

Tony sat up suddenly in his chair. "Say that again name again, boss?"

"Alexandra Henridge. What, are ya deaf, DiNozzo?"

"I've got the address, Gibbs" McGee said, scribbling it down on his notepad. He ripped off the page, handing it to Gibbs.

Gibbs took it, grabbing the keys out of his top drawer and tossing them to Ziva.

"Gas the truck."

Tony leaned over to look at the note, frowning.

"101 Albert Street. That's Lexi." He muttered.

"DiNozzo? You planning on joining us?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows at his paling senior field agent.

"Lexi Henridge. She's my girlfriend, boss."

OOOOO

Gibbs glanced over at Tony. He was uncharacteristically quiet, sitting silently in the far side of the truck, swaying with the motion of the vehicle as Ziva swerved and cut across the lanes of traffic. Tony held his phone in this hands, glancing down at it every few moments as if willing it to ring. Gibbs frowned. Tony had already called four times, each time going straight to the answering machine.

"Tell me again, Tony." His voice was gentle. It unnerved Tony.

"Lexi's a flight attendant. She works six days on, three days off."

Gibbs nodded. He knew all of this. In fact he felt like he already knew Alexandra, the way Tony spoke about her all of the time. Quite possibly the longest relationship Tony had ever had, at least since he'd been working at NCIS, although he'd never told them her name. Three months together and still going strong. Gibbs glanced across at Tony again. This girl must be special. Tony didn't hang on to any girl for more than two weeks unless he had genuine feelings for her.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"A week ago, before she left for her shift. She got back yesterday, we were supposed to have dinner tonight."

"And when did you last speak with her?"

"Last night." Tony said without needing to think. They called each other every night.

The car stopped, and Tony looked out of the window as if he just realized the truck was moving.

"Lexi's apartment." He said to himself, climbing out of the truck and pulling on his NCIS jacket.

Gibbs lead the way, barging into the lobby. He barreled past the guard on the way to the lift, a flash of his NCIS badge earning a nod of the guard's head as he stood back to allow them through.

"Fourth floor, boss." Tony said grimly from the back of the elevator. His fingers gripped the handle of his gun as he watched the numbers light up above the door of the elevator.

_She's not dead. She's not dead._ It was a mantra, repeating itself inside his head. She couldn't be dead. He couldn't even think about it, Lexi was so full of life, so feisty. It didn't make any sense. Why would anybody hurt her. And why would they cut off her toe, sending it to NCIS without so much as a note.

It was a message to him, he knew it. It had to be, somebody out to hurt him who decided to do it the coward's way and target the person he loved. Tony's train of thought skidded to a halt. He loved her, he really did. And he didn't even want to think about losing her.

The elevator pinged, indicating that they'd arrived. Tony led the way down the hallway. He knew it well, even after only three months. Between his work hours and her flight schedule, they barely had any time to spend together, but when they did have time, they spent it well.

Tony stopped suddenly in front of a door, 414. Gibbs stepped in front of him, banging on the door with his fist.

"NCIS, Federal Agents." Gibbs called, trying to look through the peephole.

No answer.

"Allow me," Ziva said, taking a pin out of her hair. Her hands twiddled around the lock for the briefest of seconds and the door popped open. Ziva stood back, satisfied. Tony pushed past her, his gun held at the ready. Gibbs followed, sweeping the rooms of the apartment.

"Clear." Tony called from the bedroom.

"Clear." Gibbs said, looking around the kitchen. The apartment was empty. Tony came out, looking around the apartment in dismay.

"Mail's on the table, so she definitely came home yesterday." McGee pointed out, looking around the living room.

Tony nodded. He knew that, he'd spoken to her last night, when he'd been stuck late at work.

"Ziva, McGee, check with the neighbours. See the last time they saw or spoke to her and ask if they heard anything unusual over the past 24 hours." Gibbs ordered, flicking through the stack of mail. Ziva nodded, leaving the room with McGee.

"DiNozzo, what time did you call her yesterday?"

"2100 hours, boss." Tony said, hands deep in his pockets.

"She have any enemies? Ex-boyfriends, anyone with a grudge?"

Tony shook his head. "Not Lexi. I never met a person who didn't like her. She's still friends with nearly all of her ex's."

"What about you? Pissed any people off lately?" Gibbs asked, opening the fridge.

Tony snorted. "Are you serious, boss? I can think of about four people in the past two days."

"Only four? I can think of double that, DiNozzo. What about previous cases. Any crims you put away been released recently?"

Tony thought. "I'm not sure boss. I don't really make a habit of checking."

"You should. Look into it as soon as we get back to base." Gibbs was about to say more but was interrupted by Tony's cell phone ringing.

Tony pulled the phone out of his pocket, checking the caller I.D. He frowned.

"Its unlisted." He flipped open the phone.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony?" A timid, very familiar voice. He could hear the fear.

"Lexi? Is that you? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I-I don't know. They just grabbed me on the street this morning. They… I don't…" Lexi's voice was drowned out by her sobs.

"Lexi, stay with me. I'm gonna find you, ya hear me?" Tony said, his heart pounding.

"Tony, I lo-" The phone cut out. Tony held it up to his ear a second longer before lowering it. He stared blankly at it.

"Tony?" Gibbs said, stepping closer.

"They've got her. Some bastard's got her." Tony felt the anger rising. The thought of somebody hurting Lexi, somebody touching her, somebody cutting off her toe. He wanted to throw the phone against the wall, wanted to smash it into a million little pieces. His fingers clenched tighter around the phone, but he felt Gibbs hand softly touch his arm.

"Don't. Abby's gotta trace the call location."

Tony nodded. Gibbs was right.

"We'll find her, DiNozzo. We'll get her back. At least now we know she's alive."

Tony nodded again, relinquishing his grip on the phone and putting it back in his pocket. He was going to get her back. And somebody was going to pay.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I've got it." McGee said, leaning forward into the screen of his computer. He pressed a button on the remote control and an image appeared on the plasma screen.

"5:21 am this morning, Alexandra left the building to go jogging. Less than a kilometer down the road, she passed a white van. Two figures, presumably male, get out and pull her inside. No other cars or people in the area, but the traffic camera picked it up," McGee said, playing the video footage.

Tony watched, leaning back on the edge of Ziva's desk. He saw Lexi jogging, her brown hair swept up in a ponytail, swishing with the rhythm of her footsteps. He saw the men get out of the van, towering over her little frame. One man clamped his hand over Lexi's mouth and the other swept her up by her feet, swiftly transferring her to the van which drove off as soon as everyone was inside.

"I'll put out a BOLO on the van," Ziva said, memorizing the plate number.

Gibbs nodded in her direction. "DiNozzo, start going through past cases. The toe was sent to this team on purpose. Somebody is sending you a message, find who it is." Gibbs stood up, intending to refill his coffee cup.

"Jethro, a word."

Gibbs looked up. The director was leaning over the railing.

With a sigh, he headed away from the coffee and towards the stairs, following Director Shepherd to her office.

"Jethro, tell me about the case."

Gibbs leaned against the wall. "I received a toe in a package this morning, it was identified as one Alexandra Henridge. She's Tony's girlfriend. We went over to her apartment, found nothing, but Tony was contacted by her. Abby's running a trace on the call location as we speak."

"Mm," Jenny nodded. "But this is a case for the metro PD. You have other cases you should be directing your attention towards. Naval cases."

Gibbs stared right at her, his steely blue eyes cutting through her.

"Are you really so swept up in the politics that you've forgotten all of your agent skills? Its Tony's girlfriend! The toe was sent to us, here. I think that qualifies it as a case worthy of our attention."

He really could've used that coffee.

The director pacified, for the moment at least, Gibbs left the office, taking the stairs two at a time back to the bullpen.

OOOOO

Tony sat hunched in his chair, flipping through the folders of previous cases and checking the status of the criminals on his computer. He sighed, looking at the pile of folders stacked on his desk. And that was only from the past six months.

"Boss, this is hopeless." He said as Gibbs emerged from the director's office. "I'm never gonna get through all these files. I've worked here for, what, over four years, not to mention all of my cases at Baltimore, Peoria and Philly. What if it's totally unrelated?"

Gibbs frowned. "Do you have any better ideas, DiNozzo?"

"No." He sighed again.

"Then get back to work. McGee, Ziva, if you two have nothing else to do, you can help. Take a city each. I'm going to see Abby, I'll send her up to help."

A little under 10 minutes later, the lift doors opened and Abby rushed out, followed a little more slowly by Gibbs.

"Oh my god, Tony. Gibbs just told me! I saw the name, but it didn't click." Abby ran over, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Abs." Tony muttered so only she could hear. Abby was the only one he'd specifically told about Lexi, the only person at NCIS who he'd introduced her to. He'd had to really, because Lexi was getting a little suspicious about the random late-night calls from Abby, thinking it was another woman. It was only when the three of them had had dinner together that she realized Tony and Abby were just close friends, and Abby would call him up or text him at all hours to tell him about a movie she watched or something funny that happened. Abby loved Lexi, she could see how good she and Tony were together.

Loosening her grip on Tony, Abby stood up, taking a stack of folders with her and commandeering Gibbs' computer.

"We'll find the scumbag that did this, Tony."

Tony nodded, mumbling something that she couldn't hear from across the room. Abby turned back to her pile of folders, her eyes meeting with McGee's from the opposite desk. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

_What kind of person cuts off a toe? We have to find Lexi, because whoever is holding her is obviously not interested in her welfare. They don't care about hurting her, and they'll do whatever it takes to achieve their goals._

Since Abby had helped herself to his desk, Gibbs stood in the middle of the bullpen, staring at the map on the screen. It was of the general DC area. In the lab, Abby had informed him that the call made to Tony's cell was too short to trace, and the phone had since been turned off, so she couldn't narrow the call location down any further than the cell tower, which covered the greater part of Washington. But it was something. She was still in town. Still alive, for the moment at least.

"Boss…" Tony began, looking up from the folders.

Gibbs turned his head.

"This doesn't make sense. I mean, I'm no profiler, but they didn't make any requests, didn't ask for anything. So why would the kidnappers let her call me? Just so I know she's alive? Why?"

Gibbs had thought the same thing. He had come to only one conclusion.

"This is about you, DiNozzo. They want you to suffer."

OOOOO

Through the combined efforts of the team, they were able to check up on all of Tony's arrests, although it took most of the day. Of the thousand-odd criminals, three had been released from prison within the last month.

Tony picked up the three files, flicking through them. He put the first one back down on the desk.

"Rule this one out. Henry McGuire is 74 years old. I arrested him in Baltimore 5 years ago for drug possession, he had a bag of marijuana in his car, which happened to be stolen, when he was pulled over for speeding. Turned out there were several warrants for his arrest in a few different states for various acts of petty crime and drug possession over the years. He didn't have a grudge, though. Be surprised if he remembered me, he was high as a kite when we got him, driving the car backwards down the main street at 2am."

Tony chuckled at the memory of the eccentric old man. He turned to the next folder, throwing it down as well.

"Scrap this one too. Marsha O'Malley was a 21-year-old in Philadelphia. I arrested her for shoplifting on multiple occasions. Nothing major. She was caught moving stolen televisions and stereos in a warehouse in Miami three years ago, released on parole. She has no beef with me, she wouldn't do this."

With a feeling of dread in his stomach, Tony turned to the final folder. He'd had contact with more than his share of weirdos and psychopaths over his years as a cop, and he could imagine all-too-well the criminals that could be in the folder. Taking a deep breath, he turned the first page. The photo of Curtis Oswell stared up at him.

"Shit." Tony cursed. This was not good. This was worse than not good. This was unimaginably bad.

"Who is it?"

Tony turned the folder so the team could see the attached photo. The face of a man, late 50's, sporting a scraggly beard, dreadlocks and a delightful grimace stared back at them.

"Curtis Oswell."

The name didn't mean anything to them, but then, he hadn't expected it to.

"Ran into him back in Peoria. Charming fellow. I was a rookie back then, but they let me tag along on a homicide investigation. The victim was a 26 year old female, blonde hair, blue eyes, coulda been a model. They found her locked in a basement, chained to the wall by her wrists and feet. Even had a chain wrapped around her waist, the girl couldn't move. Her body was covered in cuts, burns and bruises. And the killer… he chopped off all of her fingers and toes. She bled to death."

Tony looked down as he said this, eyes focused solely on Oswell. Above him, Ziva glanced across to McGee, exchanging horrified glances.

"Case went cold. We had no suspects, except for Oswell, but his alibi was rock-hard. Couple months went by and we found another vic, also female, a brunette this time, brown eyes, 24 years old. Exactly the same situation as the first girl, chained up in a basement, fingers and toes cut off. Still no leads, but I still suspected Oswell. After the third girl turned up, they took me off the case. I was getting obsessed with Oswell, but I knew he did it. Absolutely no evidence to back it up, just my gut."

Tony paused, glancing up at Gibbs.

"Eventually we got him, but it was on different charges. He was caught raping a 25 year old woman. Put him away for ten years. Evidently he didn't serve that long. I was the one who arrested him."

"There's one more thing." Tony said after a long pause. "He raped all of the girls multiple times before they died."

With that, Tony stood up, walking to the bathroom. He knew they wanted more, had important questions that needed answering, but he couldn't deal with that right now. He was done talking.

OOOOO

The bathroom door swung. Tony glanced up, running his hands through his hair. Abby was now leaning against the stall. Didn't bother her a bit that she was in the men's room.

"Tony." She said simply, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Gibbs wants you to go home. There's nothing more to do here."

"But-" Tony tried to protest. There was more he could do. He could track down Oswell. He could trace his calls, credit cards, check the rest of the traffic cameras to see where the van went.

"Its taken care of." Abby said, reading his mind. "McGee already checked the traffic cams. There was nothing, the driver must've taken the backstreets. Ziva called his parole officer back in Peoria. Hasn't heard from Oswell for the past two weeks. The guy reported it to the local police, but apparently they're a bit lax with their filing."

Tony managed a grin. "That is true."

"And McGee just checked Oswell's credit cards. No activity since he was released from jail 3 weeks ago. From what we can tell, he doesn't have a mobile phone, so there are no phone records."

"So what you're telling me, Abs, is that there's no record of Oswell being anywhere for two weeks."

"Well... yes. But we're still looking."

"It was him, Abby. I wasn't sure but I know it now. Oswell always hated me, every time we would interview him about the cases, there was always something. I don't know. I just had this feeling about him. I have that same feeling now. It's him. He's coming after me."

Abby rubbed her hand along his back. "C'mon. I know you want to stay, but you can't argue with Gibbs. I'll drive you home."

OOOOO

By the time Tony wearily climbed out of Abby's black hearse with the white pinstripes, it was well and truly dark outside. He waved her off, trudging into the lobby of his apartment building.

"Ah... Mr DiNozzo!"

Tony turned. "Hey Kirk," he said, nodding to the doorman.

"Ah... this was dropped off for you, Mr DiNozzo," Kirk said, handing him a box.

Tony took it continuing towards the lift. It took a second before he realized what it was he was holding. A package, wrapped in brown paper and tied in string. Identical to the one that had been sitting on Gibbs' desk.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts or advice you can offer me is most appreciated. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:This chapter has some swearing in it - hope it doesn't offend. Thanks for reading!_

**Chapter Three**

Tony sat on the bench in the lobby, head resting back against the wall. A few moments later Gibbs sat down beside him.

Gibbs glanced at Tony's pale face. He had his eyes closed. Gibbs wasn't even sure that Tony realized he was beside him.

"This isn't right." Tony said suddenly, his voice uncharacteristically aggressive. His eyes didn't open.

"McGee and Ziva are about to head back to NCIS so Abby can run the evidence." Gibbs said quietly. "I've called her in, she's already at the office. We'll get him, DiNozzo."

Tony knew that Gibbs was trying to help, but it didn't make him feel any better. He was angry. He was ready to kill.

"Yeah, Gibbs, you keep telling me that. We'll get him. How many fingers is Lexi gonna have left by the time we get around to catching the bastard?"

Lexi was a musician. She played keyboard in an alternative band some nights when she was in town. Tony's mind flashed to Lexi, sitting at the keyboard, playing for him after he'd dropped her home from their first date. Then he saw the finger, the slender little pinkie sitting in the brown box he'd been sent. It was still wearing the silver ring he'd given her. Tony stood up. He needed some air.

"DiNozzo-"

"No. I don't want to talk. I don't want to hear it unless you're going to tell me you've found him."

Tony stormed off, heading for the doors. His cell-phone rang and he stopped dead in his tracks. He stood there for a second, staring at the phone. Unlisted. He could feel Gibbs standing behind him.

"You gonna answer that?"

Silently, Tony flipped the phone open, holding it up to his ear.

Static on the other end. And then a voice.

"How are you, Anthony? I'd ask if you got the gifts I sent you, but judging by the NCIS truck and unmarked sedans parked illegally outside your apartment, it's a pretty safe bet you did."

"You bastard. Let me talk to Lexi." Tony growled, his grip tightening around the phone.

The man chuckled. "I don't think that's going to be possible right now, Anthony. Alexandra's a little… occupied at the moment."

"Oswell, I swear to god, you lay another hand on her and I will snap your fucking neck, I don't care what the law says."

Oswell laughed. "Temper, temper, Anthony. That's no way to speak to an old friend. Show some respect."

"Respect, you piece of shit? What do you want from me?"

"Patience, Anthony DiNozzo. Can't a friend send another friend a few gifts without a reason?"

"You coward. Where is she?"

"Well that would quite spoil the fun now wouldn't it. Alexandra won't be going anywhere. She's having quite a nice time here with me."

It took all of Tony's self restraint not to throw the phone on the floor and jump on it repeatedly. Oswell wasn't going to tell him anything. He was calling to gloat. But Tony knew he couldn't, because behind him, Gibbs had called Abby and she was already tracing the call. He had to keep talking to Oswell, keep the line open. It was the only way he could find Lexi.

"Let me talk to her." Tony's voice was calm. Only his eyes betrayed his true emotion.

"Well, maybe just for a moment. I'm feeling generous, Anthony. You should be grateful, boy."

Tony bit his tongue as he heard the phone being fumbled. Listening closely, he heard footsteps and the shifting of bolts as Oswell moved to the room he was keeping Lexi in.

A breathless voice came over the line.

"Tony?"

"Lexi, its me. I'm so sorry, baby. I-"

"Tony, you have to get me out of here!" The fear was painfully evident in her usually chirpy voice. She sounded almost defeated.

"He's- Please, just get me out of-"

And then silence, but for a stifled cry as the phone was wrenched from Lexi's hand.

Tony glanced back to Gibbs, who nodded. They had the trace.

"Well, Anthony I thin-"

Oswell was cut off as Tony threw the cell phone across the lobby. It hit the wall hard, leaving a dent and fell to the floor. Tony was breathing hard, the emotion returning to his face. He wasn't going to listen to Oswell's psychopathic gloating a moment longer than he had to.

"We got him, DiNozzo. We got a location." Gibbs said, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony brushed it off almost unconsciously, nodding.

"He's watching us. He knew you were here." Tony walked out onto the street, staring up at the windows of the surrounding apartment buildings.

Gibbs looked down at the address Abby had given him. "He's not here. Address is for a property on the outskirts of town. Must have a camera set up nearby."

"You have the address. Let's go." He started towards the car, looking back when he realized Gibbs wasn't beside him.

"DiNozzo, I know that you need to get your girl back. But we're not just going to storm in there unprepared. Give Abby a couple of minutes to give us the schematics so we don't go in blind. There's no knowing how this madman's going to react."

With a reluctant nod, Tony was resigned to agree. The longest eight minutes of his life passed by before Abby rang back, sending the blueprints of the house to his PDA.

Tony examined them, shaking his head.

"This isn't right boss. He always keeps the victims in a basement, this address is is a single-storey house with no basement. "

Gibbs looked closer.

"Lets go."

OOOOO

The brown box jostled on Ziva's lap as McGee steered the sedan through the evening traffic. Ziva stared down at the box, McGee keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"Do you think we've got anything to help Tony?" McGee said finally, looking down at the box. Apart from the box, the only new evidence they had to track down Oswell was the security camera footage, which was black and white and pretty grainy. McGee had no doubts that Abby could clean it up, but he didn't see how it could help them find Oswell and Alexandra.

"I'm not sure," Ziva said, caught up in her thoughts. "Oswell really has it in for Tony. This is a ten-year grudge we're talking about. He's been waiting, planning this for years." Sure, Tony could be an arrogant pain in the butt at times, but nobody deserved this. Least of all his girlfriend, who, from what Ziva could tell, was a sweet, caring person.

"Oswell and Tony have some real history," McGee said, turning into the Navy Yard. "Gibbs had me call the precinct officer in Peoria. Tony was really involved in those cases. It always ate at him that they never got him on the murder raps. Had to settle for rape charges, even though it was pretty obvious the girl Oswell tried to rape would've been victim number 4. Oswell is Tony's Ari."

Ziva said nothing, stoically climbing out of the car. She thought back to Tony when they'd first met, when he'd been utterly devastated by the loss of his partner Kate. Although some people claimed otherwise, she knew from looking in Tony's eyes that his relationship with Kate had been brother-sisterly. Didn't change the pain, but Ziva knew from experience the difference between losing a sibling and losing a lover. It was a pain she didn't want Tony to have to experience.

OOOOO

"Federal Agents!" Gibbs yelled, kicking open the door of the apartment and moving in, gun poised. Tony followed and they separated, clearing the apartment. It was comprised of one bedroom, one bathroom and a living room/kitchen, so this took a matter of seconds. The apartment was completely empty, save for a small black box sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. It was connected to a phone cable.

"Call router," Tony said, recognizing it from a prior case. "It diverts calls from a cell phone through a landline. Oswell knew we'd trace the call. He planned this so we couldn't track him down."

Slipping on some latex gloves, Tony picked up the box, unplugging the cable. "I don't know how it all works, but maybe Abby or McGee can track it back to the cell phone the calls are coming from."

Gibbs nodded, standing at the doorway. His gut was telling him something, and it wasn't good. Oswell was stringing them along. He was anticipating their moves, a step ahead of them.

"Waiting for a personal invitation, DiNozzo?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"No, boss," Tony said, closing the door with his free hand. It didn't shut properly, courtesy of Gibbs' boot.

Gibbs' phone rang. An annoyingly chirpy ringtone, probably the one the phone came programmed with. _Have to change that next time I get a chance, _Tony thought as Gibbs answered it. _Something a bit more modern. Maybe PussyCat Dolls. _He smirked at the thought of Gibbs' phone ringing to the tune of PCD in a crowded room, momentarily taking his mind off the current situation.

"That was Abby." Gibbs said, closing the phone and bringing Tony back to reality. "She thinks she knows how to find your girl."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy :)_

**Chapter Four**

Abby was hunched over her computer, mumbling to herself as she punched in numbers and codes frantically.

McGee and Ziva, standing at the back of the room, exchanged amused glances as they caught snatches of Abby's solo conversation.

"And if I just…… Search parameters…….. the analysis should…………hmmm that's hinky……"

Numbers, letters and images flashed across the screen for several minutes. Finally, the computer beeped loudly.

MATCH FOUND blinked in bright red letters over the top of the screen. Grinning, Abby turned to face them.

"I really am a genius." she declared.

"Never doubted it, Abs." McGee said, returning the smile.

"Ah… what exactly did you find, Abby?" Ziva said, stepping closer to the computer screen.

Abby checked her watch, tugging on a pigtail absently.

"Well, I was gonna wait for Gibbs to come before I share my big discovery. He should be here by now. But, hey, you're here so I'll tell you."

Eagerly, she beckoned to them to come closer, until they were pressed close to the back of her chair, looking at the screen.

"So, I was analyzing the finger, definitely a pinky, DNA was a match to Alexandra Heinridge. That's nothing new. She wore a nice ring, though." Abby said, picking up the plastic evidence bag containing the silver ring with the blue sparkly rock.

"Tony has good taste in jewellery. Anyway, no trace of Oswell or anyone else for that matter. But then, I was checking under the fingernail and I found some brown particulate. Ran it through Mr. Mass Spectrometer, and it turns out it was dirt, like soil. But – " Abby said with a flourish, "That's not all. You see, this soil is only found in certain parts of DC. That's what I was just researching. This soil is found in a very limited area, we're talking only in one suburb of DC."

She flashed Ziva and McGee a brilliant smile.

"Nice work, Abs. This really narrows down the area we need to search!" McGee said, patting her on the back.

The hiss of the sliding doors alerted them to the arrival of Gibbs. He was followed by Tony, who was carrying the call-router in an evidence bag. Gibbs passed Abby a Caff-Pow, looking curiously at the confusing numbers on Abby's screen.

"Hey Gibbs. Thanks," Abby said, taking the drink gratefully. She hopped off her chair, bear-hugging Tony again.

"We're getting closer," She whispered in his ear. "We're gonna get him real soon."

Tony nodded, handing her the router.

"Did you find anything else?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Dead end. Oswell's just taunting us. Apartment was empty."

"Apart from that," Tony said, pointing at the call router. "Abby, can you trace it back to his cell phone?"

McGee pushed past Ziva to get a closer look.

"We should be able to, Tony. These things usually have a stored memory. Assuming Oswell hasn't modified it."McGee said, taking a screwdriver and levering the case off the router.

"Never assume anything, Timmy." Abby wiggled her finger.

"The man has been in prison for almost ten years!" Ziva said, walking around to look at the photo of Gibbs posted on Abby's plasma screen. "He is in his fifties, surely he can't be up to date with technology."

"He's kinda proved himself so far, Zee-vah." Tony said, moving to join her. "He had a hidden camera watching my hotel lobby, he managed to work that router. Oswell may be a sick son-of-a-bitch, but he's clever. Managed to get away with triple homicide, didn't he."

"He can't be that smart, Tony." Abby said, her face buried in the inner mechanics of the router. "After all, he's messing with us, you and Gibbs and NCIS."

"Nobody with half a head would willingly do that." Ziva said, nodding in agreement.

"Half a brain, Ziva." Tony said, hands buried in his pockets.

"A-hah!" McGee and Abby said at the same time as McGee prised a component out of the router. He deftly connected it to a cable and a screen popped up on the computer screen, complex algorithms whizzing down the screen.

"Its encrypted." McGee said, frowning slightly. Abby spun back over on her chair to help, two sets of hands typing rapidly on the keyboard.

"Got it!" McGee said triumphantly. "All incoming calls originated from the one cell phone. Triangulating the signal now."

"According to the GPS signal, Oswell is currently at 315 Tolcher Street."

"That's part of the suburb where the soil is found!" Abby exclaimed, checking the map.

"Okay," Gibbs said, taking control. "Abby, I need schematics for the house. McGee, I want to know everything you can find about the location. Current and previous owners, who's listed as living there, phone records, gas bills, everything. Ziva, I want you to contact the local LEOS and also the EMTs, put them on standby. Tony-" Gibbs turned to face Tony, but he was gone.

"Damn it." Gibbs slammed the bench. "Didn't even hear him leave."

With a fleeting yell of "Get to work!", Gibbs sprinted out to the parking garage. Panting slightly, he arrived just in time to see one of the blue unmarked sedans screeching down the road and out of the Navy Yard. Tony.

"Damn!" He yelled again, pulling out his cell phone and jogging over to check out his own car before Tony got himself killed.

OOOOO

Driving at 140 km/hr and breaking more road rules than Ziva and Gibbs put together, Tony was a man on a mission. He sped around the corner, the GPS unit mounted on the dashboard guiding him to the location where he could find Lexi.

Arriving at his destination, he parked a few houses down from number 315, taking the rest by foot. He couldn't afford to wait for Gibbs, he didn't have time to get warrants or to work the politics of jurisdiction. All he knew was that Oswell had Lexi and if he didn't act quickly, she could end up like one of Oswell's three other victims.

Testing the doorknob of the backdoor, Tony found it was locked, so he wrapped his fist in his jacket and punched it through the window, knocking out the glass as quietly as possible. Access gained, he stepped into the kitchen of the house, gun in hand. It was a regular suburban house, fully furnished and looking well-lived in.

Tony quickly cleared the house, finding no inhabitants. With a feeling of dread lingering over him, he grasped the handle of the door. It led to the basement. Oswell's room of choice for his sick methods of torture.

The cold concrete steps led into the darkness, and Tony padded down them, reaching the bottom. Complete silence. He reached for his flashlight, sweeping the room. It was empty.

He located and flicked the light switch, illuminating the small room. The first things he noticed were the chains, cruel braces bolted firmly to the wall. Oswell kept his victims in them, arms outstretched, unable to move a centimetre. And then he saw the blood, and Tony's world began to spin. Lexi had been here. It took a few seconds for him to regain his focus, and he saw that while the blood pool was large, it wasn't enough blood for a person to bleed to death.

Tony breathed in relief. Lexi could still be alive, although Oswell still had her. And now they had nothing to go on, Oswell was still way ahead of them.

A bright sound filled the room and Tony became aware of the slim black cell phone lying on the table behind him.

_Same ringtone as Gibbs,_ Tony thought, picking it up gingerly and holding it at a distance. Caller I.D. was unlisted again.

"Yes?" He said finally, answering the phone.

"Anthony, Anthony. I didn't expect to see you on your own." _Oswell's voice._ "I was expecting Special Agent Gibbs and the team to be joining you. Not disobeying orders, are we? Not to worry, this is better. Much better."

Tony glanced up, noticing the black camera protruding from a corner of the ceiling. _He's watching me. Again._

"You know, Anthony, I'm glad you came alone. You see, I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you. And sweet Lexi, she keeps asking for you. Calling out your name. So now we all get what we want. I get you, all alone. You get to see your special girl. She gets to see you. Everybody wins. Now you can't complain about that, can you."

"So what, are you planning on giving yourself up, Curt?" Tony asked, staring into the camera.

Oswell laughed. "No, no, Anthony. You know, you should smile more. That frown is most unbecoming. I don't plan on giving myself up anytime soon. You'll be coming to me."

A hissing sound emerged from behind Tony, and he saw a small metal canister stashed under the staircase, gas gushing out of the fixture on top of it.

"Sleep well, Tony!" Oswell called.

Tony felt the gas overcoming him, felt the phone slip from his hand as his knees buckled. With a gasp, he collapsed, his head hitting the concrete with a resounding _**Thud!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_thankyou for the reviews!!! may the Tony-torture commence :)_

**Chapter Five**

The sedan screeched into the driveway and Gibbs climbed out, looking thoroughly displeased. Ziva and McGee trailing behind him, he kicked in the front door of number 315. This was no time for stealth.

"As soon as we get Tony, I'm gonna kill him myself." Gibbs muttered as the team split up throughout the house. It was cleared, and they gathered in front of the door to the basement.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out. No answer.

"Stay back." He warned his team, wrenching the door open. A misty gas filtered out of the room and Gibbs stepped back quickly.

"Chloroform." Gibbs said, covering his face with a handkerchief. Trying not to breathe, he stepped inside the room. The lights were off and he used his flashlight to locate the light switch. The room was empty, save for a pool of blood. A canister lay on its side, the gas still hissing weakly from it. Gibbs swept the room with his eyes, finding Tony's flashlight. It had rolled under the stairs.

Gibbs grabbed it with a gloved hand, tucking it under his arm. He was about to head back up when he spied the camera in the wall. Without hesitation, Gibbs ripped it out of the wall, wires and all, darting back up the stairs to fresh air.

Gasping for breath as the sun fell across his face outside the house, Gibbs handed the camera to McGee.

"DiNozzo wasn't there. Can you get the footage off this?"

McGee turned the camera over, checking the wiring. "Looks like he was transmitting to a computer someplace, but the camera recorded footage digitally as well. I should be able to pull the data off it."

"Can you do it now?"

McGee nodded, grabbing his laptop from the backseat of the sedan. He set it up on the boot, typing busily.

"Got it." He pressed play, and footage of a girl appeared on the screen. She was strung up in the chains.

"That's Lexi." Gibbs nodded, recognizing the pixilated face from her drivers licence photo.

McGee fast-forwarded it, and they watch in rapid-motion as Oswell tortured Lexi, poking her with brands, slashing her skin, burning her with cigarettes. Finally he cut off her toe, slicing with relish. The pain was obvious in Lexi's face. He did the same for her finger. McGee continued fast-forwarding, and they watched as Lexi was dragged from the room and the canister of gas was placed under the stairs.

Next Tony came in, sweeping the room in the same manner Gibbs had. He spoke on the cell phone until the gas was released and he passed out. Oswell returned, bounding down the stairs. He dragged Tony back up the stairs. Gibbs and McGee winced as they watched Tony's head hit every concrete step as he was dragged. Shortly after that, Gibbs entered the room, and then the camera cut out as it was ripped out.

"Fresh tracks on the road behind the house. Oswell must've had a car waiting." Ziva said, returning from a scout of the perimeter. "Leads onto the main street. He could be anywhere by now."

"Shit." Gibbs slammed the car, breathing heavily.

OOOOO

Tony woke up on the floor with the mother of all headaches. Disoriented in the darkness of the room, he groped around, wondering if he was in some woman's house againn after having too much to drink.

"Gotta cut back on the tequila," He said, sitting up against the wall and holding his pounding head. As he regained his bearings, the memories of the previous day came flooding back at a rate that threatened to make his head explode.

"Lexi!" He said out loud, wondering where the hell he was. He ran his hand through his head and felt several large lumps. _Ouch._

He heard movement at the other end of the room.

"Tony? Is that you?" A weak voice. He barely heard it over the throbbing of his head.

"Lexi? Its me! Are you okay?" He stood up, bracing himself on the wall.

"Tony, I can't move."

"I'm coming, Lex."

Knowing that she was held up to the wall, Tony used the walls for guidance, slowly maneuvering his way around the pitch black room. Finally he reached Lexi, heard her shallow breaths.

He reached out and his skin made contact with hers. Her arm. He could feel the dried blood caked along her skin up to her elbow. Feel her trembling under his touch.

"Lexi, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be here." He wrapped his arms around her body as best he could, trying to share warmth with he cold body.

In the distance, Tony heard a footstep and the lights flashed on in the room. Tony blinked weakly as the lights aggravated his headache. He looked up, and saw Oswell standing in the doorway, grinning like a maniac.

"Well isn't this a sweet reunion."

"You sick bastard!" Tony roared, lunging towards Oswell. Oswell just grinned wider and wagged his finger.

"Now now Anthony, you must behave, or there will be dire consequences."

To demonstrate, Oswell took a remote from his pocket and pressed a button on it. Electricity raged through Tony's body from the cuff around his ankle he hadn't noticed, sending his nerves into a flurry. Unable to stand, Tony fell to the floor, his body jerking with the shocks.

After what seemed like eternity but in reality was a few short seconds, the electric shock stopped and Tony lay still, breathing hard. He dragged himself over onto his stomach, climbing onto all-fours.

"See what happens when you misbehave, Anthony? Next time I'll double the voltage." Oswell waved the remote merrily, replacing it in his pocket.

"What…do…you…want, Oswell?" Tony gasped, chest still heaving.

Oswell laughed. He was enjoying himself.

"Well won't that just spoil the fun! You know, you made life so much easier for me, going rogue and coming to the house alone. I was planning on gassing the whole team and taking you, but that would've been so much messier. But you just came to me."

Oswell waltzed over, standing in front of Lexi. She groaned weakly. In the fluorescent light, Tony could see just what shape she was in. Apart from the amputated finger and toe, the area around which was swollen and bleeding, she wore only her underwear and her torso was dotted with cigarette burns and bruises. He hadn't touched her face, thankfully. Tony remembered back to the three previous victims. They'd been found disfigured and broken, but their faces were always intact, untouched. Lexi's forearms were lined with straight horizontal cuts and one of her fingers on her good hand hung at a funny angle. Tony could see it was broken.

"Get away from her!"

Oswell raised his eyebrows, patting his pocket where the remote sat. He turned back to Lexi, stroking her cheek.

"I said, Don't Touch Her!" Tony said, much more forcefully.

Oswell turned back to him and Tony could see the malice in his eyes. It was with pleasure that he drew the remote out, turning the dial that controlled the voltage and pressed the button.

Tony grunted involuntarily as the electricity raged through him, throwing him back onto the floor. His body thrashed uncontrollably and it was all Tony could do not to bite down on his tongue. He was determined not to give into Oswell, not to show any weakness. Oswell held the button down much longer than he had previously. He finally released it and the pain faded out.

Without another word, Oswell left, sweeping out of the room. He flicked the light switch on his way out and Tony and Lexi were blanketed in darkness once more.

"Tony, we're not gonna get out of here, are we." Lexi said just as the silence became too much to bear.

Tony turned. He could see her blue eyes flashing in the darkness.

"We're gonna be fine, Lexi." Tony promised, his voice barely stronger than Lexi's.

"Gibbs will find us."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks again for the reviews. Keeps me motivated :)  
Just a warning - this chapter has a little bit of torture in it  
Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy_

**Chapter Six**

"Tony's gone?" Abby's mouth fell open, hands hanging at her sides as she stood before Gibbs in her lab. "But you – he just – how could you lose him, Gibbs?"

Gibbs had been wondering the very same thing. He'd been right behind Tony, although he had to wait for McGee and Ziva to catch up before he went after Tony. By his calculations, he couldn't have been more than 10 minutes behind Tony, a thought that McGee was verifying by analyzing the time-stamp of the video. 10 minutes. That's all it took for Tony to sneak out on him and get captured by a mass-murderer with a 10 year old score to settle. Gibbs sighed. He needed to get a leash for Tony. A very short leash.

Abby rifled through the evidence Gibbs had brought her.

"Gibbs, there was enough chloroform in this canister to put out this whole floor."

Gibbs nodded. "He was planning to take Tony. I guess he thought he'd have to deal with us there too. Tony just made things a lot easier for Oswell by going alone." And a lot harder for them. Since the house was in the outer suburbs, there was no way for them to trace Oswell's vehicle. Especially since they had no idea what the vehicle was.

"Oswell had no car registered in his name," Abby said, reading his thoughts. Gibbs nodded again.

"Ziva's checking rental dealerships, faxing them his photo. Nothing so far. He could've stolen the car for all we know. No traffic cameras anywhere the area."

"Neighbours didn't see or hear anything?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing out of place or unusual. The home's owners are overseas. The immediate neighbours didn't even notice a car sitting on the back road."

Abby stood up from her desk, hugging Gibbs.

"We'll find him."

Her voice sounded a lot surer than she felt. But Abby knew that if she were kidnapped, Gibbs was the one she'd want tracking you down. She had total faith in Gibbs. Didn't stop her worrying for Tony though.

Gibbs hugged her back. He sure hoped so.

OOOOO

Tony cracked his eyes open. Still in the same room. Still dark. He was lying face-down. He didn't remember falling asleep, but after the second electric shock, he wasn't really surprised. Slowly, Tony sat up.

"Alex?"

He heard a soft reply from across the room.

"Lexi, how you doing?" Rising to his knees, Tony started inching his way in the direction of her voice. He didn't trust himself to stand.

"Still here, Tony."

Tony's leg jolted and his hands slipped from under him, dragging him to the floor. Feeling around with a scowl, Tony realised that his other ankle was fitted with a chain. The other end was bolted to the wall.

"You bastard, Oswell." He muttered. Now he couldn't get to Lexi.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Where are you?"

"He's chained me up too. I'm opposite you."

"I'm scared." Lexi said finally. Her voice was smaller than he remembered.

"Me too." Tony found his way back to the wall, leaning his back against it. The lights shuddered on and Tony heard the scrape of the bolt on the door. It opened and Oswell stood there, a manic grin on his face.

"Good morning!"

Morning. It was mid-afternoon when he'd gone to investigate the house, and Tony guessed he hadn't been unconscious for a whole day, which meant that he'd been missing for about 12 hours.

Oswell walked over to him, reaching in his pocket. Tony shifted a little, trying to distance himself.

"Don't fret, Anthony. I'm not going to shock you. Unless you give me cause to, of course. I was simply getting this." Oswell held up a small pen-knife. Even from the floor Tony could see traces of blood – presumably Lexi's blood on it.

"I just want to talk, Anthony."

"What do you want, Curtis?" Tony stared defiantly up, his eyes locking with Oswell's. They stayed that way for a few seconds, until Oswell broke away.

"You didn't treat me very nicely, Anthony. I never did anything to you, but you never liked me."

"You murdered three women, scumbag. Why in hell should I treat you nicely?"

"That was never proved!" Oswell said defensively. He took a step closer, stroking the blade with a finger.

"I think the fact that you tracked me to DC and you have my girlfriend and I chained up in your basement is proof enough."

Oswell frowned. "Don't talk back, Anthony. You know what I'm capable of."

_All too well_, Tony thought.

"You were the one. You were the one who put me in jail. You were the one who tried to link everything, every bit of evidence, every hunch back to me. You should've left me alone. No respect. No privacy. It was your doing."

"I didn't make you kill those women, Curt. Seemed to me you enjoyed it." Tony said wearily, standing up to face Oswell.

Oswell's face brightened. "Oh yes. Yes I did. But they didn't treat me very nicely in jail, Anthony." His eyes narrowed once more.

"You were found guilty of rape, Curtis. What did you expect, a welcoming party?"

Oswell frowned again, rolling up his sleeves. "They made me sad, Anthony. You made me sad." He turned his arms, exposing his forearms to Tony. They were lined with straight, horizontal cuts. The same as the fresh cuts he'd seen on Lexi. "Now I'm going to make you sad."

Quickly, Oswell pressed down on the remote in his pocket, sending electricity coursing through Tony's body.

Unable to stand straight, Tony doubled over, his vision blurring. In the same instant, Oswell darted over, taking advantage of Tony's temporary weakness. He pulled Tony's arms up, locking them into the metal cuffs drilled into the wall. As his vision cleared, Tony found himself strung up, held up by the wrists just as Lexi was.

Oswell stood over him, knife in hand.

"The horizontal stripes are quite nice, but I thought I'd try something a little different on you."

Unable to move, it was all Tony could do to keep from screaming as Oswell ran the sharp blade down his face, creating a deep vertical incision from his eyebrow to jaw. Tony bit his tongue as the blood dripped from his face, but Oswell wasn't done. He ripped off Tony's shirt, sending buttons rolling across the floor.

"You did this, Tony. You're the heartless one here, not me." As if to prove his point, Oswell took his knife again, carving into Tony's chest. It wasn't deep, but deep enough to leave a scar. A large X across Tony's heart. Satisfied, Oswell stood back, baring his teeth in a sickening smile. He turned to Lexi.

"Your turn."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for reading and the reviews :) Just in case the last chapter wasn't enough to scare you off, this chapter contains more torture (its a little more graphic I think). Let me know if I'm getting too carried away :P_

**Chapter Seven**

Ziva slammed her phone down, swearing in a foreign language. McGee gulped. He had no idea what she'd said, but he could tell it wasn't pleasant.

"Ah… everything okay, Ziva?" he offered. She scowled.

"We have nothing, McGee. Nobody at the rental agencies remember seeing Curtis Oswell."

"I couldn't pick up anything off the surveillance tapes either. I sent them down to Abby so she can double-check."

"So what do we do now?" Ziva frowned, her head resting in her hands on her desk.

"Back to work, David," Gibbs strode out of the lift, his third cup of coffee in hand. "I don't care how many times you've done it, go through Oswell's history again. Find out about his acquaintances, people he met in jail. He could have an accomplice in this."

Personally, Gibbs doubted that. From his experience with serial killers, they weren't good at sharing. The perverse pleasure they derived from torturing and killing – they wanted to keep it all to themselves. But Gibbs wasn't about to let himself admit that they had drawn a blank – Tony was still missing and they had no new information or leads to go on.

Gibbs looked up as the sound of heavy breathing interrupted his musings. The mail boy was standing in front of his desk, looking a little nervous.

"What do you want, Andrew?" Gibbs said, remembering the man's name.

"Uh.. it just… I remembered last time….you asked……….I'm supposed to deliver to the second floor before this one………but I saw………."

"What?" Gibbs asked, unapologetically curt. His best agent was missing and the last thing he needed was a tongue-twisted man in shorts wasting his time.

"Th...This came for you," Andrew said finally, reaching into his trolley and passing Gibbs a box. He took off for the lift before Gibbs could reply.

"Weird guy," Gibbs muttered, turning his attention to the box in his hand. He froze. It was all too familiar, the size, the shape, the brown paper. Oswell.

"Ziva, get Abby up here," Gibbs said, still holding the box so he didn't further compromise the evidence.

Ziva nodded, reaching for the phone. Less than a minute later, Abby bounded out of the lift, evidence bag already open. Gibbs dropped it in and she left just as quickly, taking McGee to help her analyze it.

Gibbs sat at his desk, feeling helpless. He knew what would be in that box – another finger or toe. The question wasn't which it would be, it was who it belonged to. He swallowed the bitter coffee in his mug, staring intently at the digital clock in the corner of the computer screen. Computers were good for something.

The numbers changed 32 times before his cell phone rang. Abby. He could tell by the caller I.D. Not bothering to answer it, Gibbs stood up, banging his fist on Ziva's desk to get her attention. She was on the phone, presumably still working on Oswell's history, but hung up immediately, following Gibbs to Abby's lab.

Abby was about to try calling Gibbs again when he barged into the lab, Ziva in tow.

"What ya got, Abby?"

"Finger. According to Ducky, left ring finger. I tested the blood, it's A positive." Abby said somberly. "Lexi's blood type."

Tony was O+, Gibbs remembered from their many trips to the emergency ward. He felt a wave of relief rush over him at the new information, but immediately felt sickened at himself for being glad an innocent woman had been tortured instead of Tony.

"Any trace off the box?" He asked.

Abby shook her head. "Nada."

"We checked everything, boss." McGee said from the other side of the table. "No fingerprints, no epithelials, no trace particles."

"I kinda got that from the 'Nada'," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"It's exactly the same as the two others," McGee continued, unfazed by Gibbs' comment. "Oswell's too good at this. He even cleaned under the fingernail this time. He's not giving us anything to work with."

Gibbs frowned. It almost sounded like McGee was giving up on Tony. "So look harder, McGee."

"Gibbs, there was a note with the box," Abby said, holding it out.

A yellow sticky note with two lines scrawled across it. Gibbs didn't recognize it as Tony's writing.

_Having lots of fun.  
__Wish you were here!_

"Sick bastard," Gibbs muttered, walking out of the lab.

OOOOO

The silence seemed to engulf him, hanging limply from the wall. He blinked in the darkness, feeling the crustiness where the blood had dried along his eyelid. Tony closed his eyes, trying to think happy thoughts.

_Gibbs will find us._

_Gibbs will save us._

_Gibbs will come. __Soon._

He had to. Tony didn't know how much longer Lexi could hold on. Restrained across the room, Lexi had finally fallen silent, slipping into blissful unconsciousness. Tony was glad. She couldn't feel the pain when she wasn't awake. And there was so much pain to feel.

The events of the past few hours replayed themselves in Tony's mind.

"_Your turn."_

_Oswell turned toward Lexi, the knife in his hand, slick with Tony's blood._

"_Stay away from her, Oswell. I swear to god, don't touch her!"_

_Oswell didn't stop, he kept walking toward Lexi as if he hadn't even heard._

"_Oswell! Leave her alone!!" Tony screamed, flailing against the tight chains. "She didn't do anything to you, your beef is with me."_

_Reaching Lexi, Oswell turned, a glint in his eye. "You're right, Anthony. My beef is with you. And that's why this is much more effective than any injury I could inflict on you."_

_Tony could only watch and yell as Oswell unlocked the cuff holding Lexi's left hand, stroking it gently. Lexi was too weak to protest, too weak to even move the hand as he ran his tongue down her wrist. His fingers rested on her broken pinky, tweaking it gently. Eyes closed, Lexi whimpered as the broken bones grated. _

"_Eenie, meenie, minie, mo." Oswell chanted, his dirty fingernails moving over each of Lexi's fingers in turn. They rested on her fourth finger._

"_Ring finger," Oswell said pleasantly. "Don't worry, Lexi dearest. You're not going to be getting married any time soon. Any time ever, I should think."_

_Tony screamed, screamed until his voice was hoarse. Every threat, every swear word he'd ever heard. It did nothing. Oswell wiped the blade of his knife on the fabric of Lexi's underwear before hacking into the base of Lexi's finger._

_Her scream filled the air. A scream of fear, of passion, of hate, but mostly just of pain. It muted the crunch as Oswell cut through the bone. Tony had never heard such a sound, and he hoped he never had to hear it again. Finished, Oswell ran a finger down Lexi's face, streaking it with her own blood._

"_Thank you my dear. You've been very helpful." Oswell unfolded her arm where she'd pulled it close to her body, locking it back into the cuff. Double bolting the door and switching off the light, he was gone again._

That was over two hours ago. Lexi had hung there, sobbing uncontrollably as the pain racked her body. Unable to help, unable to comfort her, Tony spoke, telling her stories, jokes, movies quotes, hoping he could somehow reassure her with his voice. She probably couldn't hear him through the pain. Which was why Tony was glad when she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Tony heard the shift of the bolt in the door before the lights flickered on again. Oswell crept in, finger to his lips telling Tony to be silent.

"That was fun," Oswell whispered.

Tony stared at him, saying nothing.

"I noticed before that you don't like to show weakness," Oswell said, running his finger along the cut down Tony's face. Tony twitched, turning his head. "So now we're going to play a game together. Should be right up your alley. These are the rules: make any sound and I'll take another toe off your pretty friend over there. I've been meaning to even up her feet anyway. Understand?"

Tony said nothing.

"Good. Lets begin."

Oswell reached into a pocket, grabbing a fingerful of white crystals. He rubbed it into the deep cut on Tony's face, getting it in Tony's eye in the process. Tony bit his lip, blinking against the stinging tears that formed in his eyes. Salt.

"Good work Anthony," Oswell said, rubbing Tony's chin. "You're doing better than your little girlfriend already."

Oswell reached inside his jacket, taking out a cigar. He bit off the end, holding it between his teeth as he lit it. Taking a puff, he blew the smoke into Tony's eyes.

"I always did enjoy a good cigar. Now, a little harder this time."

He plunged the cigar into Tony's chest, holding it firmly as the skin blistered and burnt. Tony clenched his teeth against the pain, refusing to make a sound. As the smell of burning skin reached Tony's nostrils, Oswell pulled back, peering at the welt that had formed on Tony's collarbone.

"Hmmm," He sounded a little disappointed that Tony hadn't reacted. "Not to worry."

Then he swung, a right hook straight into Tony's abdomen. Tony gasped as the breath was knocked out of him, but he didn't make a sound. Oswell swung again and again, punching Tony in the jaw, the chest, the arms, the nose.

"You're good, Anthony. Very good," Oswell whispered, mussing Tony's hair as Tony clenched his eyes, winded. Blood ran down his chin from his nose and busted lip. "Last one!"

Tony bit down on his lip as Oswell grasped his left pinkie, twisting it until he heard a horrible _SNAP_. The pain hit him with a jolt and the coppery taste of blood touched his tongue. Tony looked up at his outstretched hand. His finger was twisted, sticking up at a sickening angle. As he peered closer, Tony could see white bone fragment protruding through the skin.

"Oh, that was fun," Oswell said, no longer whispering. "I can't resist. Just one more." And he reached for the dreaded dial in his pocket, turning it up. His fingers pressed down on the button and Tony's body jerked violently with the electricity. Tony still said nothing, his eyes fixed on Oswell. Gleefully, Oswell pressed down again, shocking Tony until the darkness finally clouded his vision and his body slumped in the chains.

* * *

_What did you think? Too graphic? Too much Tony-pain? Not enough? Write me a review and let me know  
__Super-em_


	8. Chapter 8

_thanks for reviewing! makes me smile. hope ya enjoy :)_

**Chapter Eight**

"Oswell…" Tony rasped as Oswell swung his fist again. Oswell's fist stopped in the air. He hadn't realized Tony had woken up.

"Ah, Anthony. I trust you're feeling well-rested now?"

Tony spat blood on the floor, blinking his vibrant green eyes up at Oswell.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally awake. I've got something I want to show you." He pointed across the room to Lexi, who was still unconscious and unmoving. Tony's eyes settled on the cuff around her ankle. It was the same as the one he wore.

"I was having so much fun with you, I thought Lexi might want to join in," Oswell said, taking the remote from his pocket. He pressed down on the button and Lexi's body jolted in the restraints, shaking violently. She didn't wake, but Tony could hear her moaning weakly.

"Stop it. STOP IT." Tony commanded, his eyes fierce. Oswell paused, his finger still resting on the depressed button.

"Let her go, Oswell. You've got me here, you don't need her." Tony's voice was a lot stronger than he felt. "This has gone far enough. You've proved your point, okay. Just let her go."

Oswell tilted his head, reading Tony's face. "And what about you?"

"Let Lexi go. Do whatever you want to me, I really don't care. But Lexi doesn't deserve this. She won't last much longer. You need to let her go. She won't talk, she won't go to NCIS. Lexi's not even conscious, you don't need to worry about her leading the police here."

Oswell smiled, running his tongue over his lip. "I don't usually do this sort of thing, but for you, I'm considering it. You have proved to be a lot of fun, Anthony, much more fun than your little lady. All she does is cry and sleep. You, on the other hand……" Oswell reached up, stroking Tony's hair. Tony fought back the urge to shudder as the man's dirty fingers ran through his scalp. "You'll have to work extra hard to entertain me, Anthony. No complaints. In return I'll let her go. Do we have a deal?"

Tony nodded numbly. Oswell looked at his watch, pursing his lips in a thin smile. "Its 10 o'clock now, Anthony. At midnight, I'll let her go. I'll leave you two to spend some quality time together. You may not have another chance to." Oswell's finger ran down Tony's nose, pressing down on Tony's blood-tinged lips. He smiled, bringing the finger to his own mouth. Then he turned, casting a glance over at Lexi's limp form before leaving.

"Lexi, baby, hang on. You're getting out of here," Tony said, his eyes fixed on her bruised, beaten body. "Just hang in there."

OOOOO

At 2am in the morning, Gibbs was the only one in the office. He'd had to order McGee and Ziva to go home, forcibly dragging Abby from her lab. They all wanted to stay, in the hope of a miracle, some sort of epiphany that would lead them to Tony.

The silence of the room was broken by the phone ringing on Tony's desk. Gibbs stood up quickly, hoping it was Oswell, ringing to turn himself in. _Like that'd happen_.

"Gibbs."

"Uh, hello." A female's voice. "This is nurse Hannah Stevens calling from Mercy West Hospital. May I please speak with Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"He's not here at the moment," Gibbs said, wondering why a nurse would be calling Tony at 2am. "I'm his boss. Can I take a message?"

"Ah… yes. Special Agent DiNozzo rang us a couple of days ago, concerning female patients missing toes. He asked us to alert him if we admitted any patients missing fingers or toes."

"Yeah," Gibbs said, still wondering why the nurse was calling.

"Several minutes ago a young woman was brought into the emergency room. Mid twenties, brunette. She fits the description Special Agent DiNozzo left. And… she's missing two fingers and a toe."

Lexi. Gibbs' heartbeat grew louder. They'd found Lexi. Tony couldn't be far away. Taking the details of the hospital, he grabbed his gun, badge and car keys, sprinting to the lift. He called Ducky on the way, asking him to meet him at the hospital. He also called Abby, because he knew she'd never forgive him for leaving her out of anything that could help find Tony.

Gibbs' car screeched into the parking lot of the hospital, taking up two parks. He didn't care. Abby was waiting for him outside the ER, she'd taken a taxi since her hearse took too long to warm up in the cold weather.

"Ducky's on his way," she told Gibbs as they walked in together. Gibbs nodded, putting his arm around Abby. She was wearing a black racerback singlet with a skull painted on it and knee-length tartan shorts, with black boots. He guessed she'd just gotten out of bed, since her hair was still around her shoulder and her pale face was free of the usual black makeup.

A nurse approached them. Gibbs saw her nametag – Nurse Hannah Stevens.  
"You must be Special Agent Gibbs. I was expecting you."

Gibbs nodded briskly.

"The young lady I called about was just taken into surgery. The doctors suspect she has some serious internal bleeding."

"What else can you tell me?"

"Just what the paramedics told me. She was found in an alley in central DC. A couple walking home from a movie came across her, called 911. The paramedics thought she'd been out there for a while, she was hypothermic when they brought her in." The nurse reached inside a folder, taking out a polaroid picture. "I took a photo before they took her up to surgery. So you could… identify her."

Abby took the photo, holding it up to the light. From her sharp intake of breath, he knew that she'd recognized Lexi. Abby was the only one who'd met her. "That's her. That's Lexi, Alexandra Henridge."

Gibbs took a look at the photo over Abby's shoulder. It was just a headshot, and apart from the pale palour of her skin, no injuries were visible. It was her eyes gave it away. Even half-open and bloodshot, he could see the horror and fear buried in the depths of her deep blue eyes.

"What…what was the extent of her injuries?" Abby asked softly, passing the photo back to the nurse.

"She's in critical condition. As I said, the doctors suspect internal bleeding. She was hypothermic and is suffering blood loss as a result of the amputation of two fingers and a toe. As well as that, her body was covered with burns, bruising and contusions."

Gibbs swore under his breath, calling McGee on his cell phone. He needed McGee and Ziva to go to the alley where Lexi'd been found, and check for witnesses, evidence and survellence tapes. He doubted they'd find anything, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

He hung up, turning back to the nurse.

"Do you have any idea when we'll be able to speak with Miss Henridge?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Special Agent Gibbs. She'll most likely be in surgery for several hours, and even after that you still may not be able to talk to her. You'll have to speak with the surgeon." She looked down, before raising her eyes to meet Gibbs'. "She's in pretty bad shape."

OOOOO

Tony heard Oswell's footsteps down the hallway before the door swung open. Oswell stood there, black beanie hiding his mangy dreadlocks and his jacket zipped up to his chin, concealing his beard. He pulled off the hat, walking closer.

"I've held up my end of the deal, Anthony."

Tony breathed an internal sigh of relief. He had no choice but to believe that Oswell had followed through on their agreement. Tony wasn't prepared to even think of the alternative, that Oswell had simply killed Lexi, or was still keeping her. If Oswell had let her go, Gibbs would find her. That he was sure of.

"Now its your turn to make good of our deal." Oswell unzipped his jacket, throwing it down with the beanie. "Entertain me, Anthony."

Stepping closer, Oswell ran his tongue along Tony's neck. Tony flinched, straining away, but the restraints were too tight for him to move. Oswell's tongue moved down his neck to his chest, his hands firmly grabbing Tony's shoulders. Tony took the opportunity, headbutting Oswell with all his might. Oswell stumbled back, his face curling into a snarl.

"That wasn't very nice, Anthony. And there I thought you were a man of your word." He bared his teeth, biting hard into Tony's shoulder. He relaxed his jaw, running his tongue over his yellowing teeth. Then he turned his attention to Tony's hand, the one with the broken finger.

"Not very nice at all…." He muttered under his breath, removing his heavy boot. Tony saw it coming and struggled, curling his hand into a fist, but it was useless. Oswell slammed his boot against Tony's hand, crushing them into the wall. Tony's teeth clenched harder as he heard the bones snap, scrunching his eyes closed as Oswell twisted the steel-cap boot, slamming the hand again and again.

He laughed, replacing the boot on his foot. "Well, I take it back, Anthony. That was fun, after all." He slung the jacket over his shoulder, leaving Tony alone in the room.

"Real smart, DiNozzo. Headbutt the serial killer." Tony twisted his head, looking at his hand cuffed to the wall beside him. The fingers were twisted together, sticking out gruesomely. Tony winced.

"Guess I won't be playing ball for a while," He said to himself. Anything to break the silence of the depressing room. He didn't care about the pain, the throbbing in his skull, the jagged shocks of pain that ran through his fingers. He could deal with pain. He couldn't deal with Lexi being hurt.

"5 broken fingers, broken hand, concussion, a few cracked ribs, couple cuts and burns," Tony said, taking an inventory of his injuries. He shrugged, smiling crookedly to himself. "I've had worse."

Oswell had left the light on and without Lexi to focus his attention on, Tony took stock of the room. Judging by the lack of windows and his knowledge of Oswell, he was in the basement. That accounted for the cold, there was no heating. Also meant that any immediate neighbours wouldn't have heard Lexi's screams. No doubt about it, Oswell was smart.

In the corner of the room he noticed a camera, same as the one from the basement of the last house.

"Creepy, creepy guy." Tony'd got to know Oswell pretty well back in Peoria, but Oswell still managed to surprise Tony with the depths of his sadism. _He watches his victims as they're chained to the walls for kicks. _"Messed up bastard."

Tony shook his head, staring straight into the camera.

"I can't wait for Gibbs to kick your ass."

TBC

_thoughts? comments? some Gibbs ass-kicking is on its way, i promise :P_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

With Lexi still in surgery, Gibbs had nothing to do but go back to the office. He took Abby with him, Ducky volunteering to stay and wait for news on Lexi's condition. Tony would've wanted him to. Walking back to the car, he offered to drop Abby home, already knowing what her answer would be.

"No way Gibbs." She swung her legs into the car, slamming the door to prove she was serious. "Like I'd ever get to sleep anyway."

Gibbs smiled internally. Abby could give Tony a run for his money when it came to being stubborn. He stopped for coffee at an all-night café, grabbing a chocolate thickshake for Abby. Caff-Pows weren't exactly the most common drinks. She'd appreciate the sugar-hit if nothing else. Abby thanked him, taking a huge sip through the plastic straw when her phone buzzed in her handbag.

"Hey McGee," she said cheerfully, despite it being 3 in the morning.

"Mmhm. Okay. Yup. Okay. We're headed back too. See ya there, Timmy." She dropped it back in her bag. "That was McGee. He and Ziva just finished processing the alley. They found nothing there, and surprisingly, there were no witnesses to talk to at 2am." She ignored the quirked-eyebrow look from Gibbs. "Oswell chose the spot well. Its in the middle of town, but still kinda secluded. The paramedics were right, it could've been hours before anybody found her. We're lucky the couple decided to take the short cut home. No surveillance cams either." With a sigh, Abby tilted her head, staring out into the dark night.

Gibbs' face showed no emotion at this news, but his foot pressed harder on the accelerator. They arrived at the NCIS office, entering the building together. Max, the security guard was used to Gibbs coming and going at all hours of the night, but he obviously didn't notice Abby without the pigtails or makeup, squinting at her building pass for a few seconds before Gibbs just dragged her through the metal detector.

"I'll be in my lab," she said, heading for the lift. "I don't know, I'll run all the evidence again. I could've missed something."

Gibbs said nothing, sipping his coffee as the waited for the second lift to arrive. He doubted that Abby would find anything, but he could understand her need to be doing something to help. He felt the same.

OOOOO

Oswell had decided, after experimenting with his boot and Tony's hand, that it was fun to hit Tony with things. Rummaging in the closet of the house, he found an old metal putter. "Always did enjoy mini golf," he said to himself, brushing off the cobwebs. Tony was asleep, either that or unconscious, when he returned to the basement, but a quick jolt of electricity was enough to wake him

"Morning, Anthony."

Tony frowned, but said nothing.

"You know, you're a lot more fun when you talk. How about we get you talking?" Oswell said, taking aim. He swung, the metal end of the golf club making contact with Tony's shin. Tony hissed, jaw tightening with the pain.

"Ooh, that'll leave a bruise," Oswell said, taking his knife and cutting a slit down the leg of Tony's trousers so he could take a look. A blue welt was already forming. He poked it curiously.

"You know, blue always was my favourite colour." Oswell swung again, hitting the leg a little lower. Changing his stance, he swung from the other side, hitting Tony's other knee. Tony's lips drew back, a thin smile of pain, but he didn't make a sound.

"You know, Anthony, golf never was my strong sport. Let's see what else I can find upstairs."

He darted out, not bothering to lock the door, quickly returning with a cardboard box. Tony could see the wooden handle of a baseball bat sticking out.

"Ah, baseball," Oswell said, noticing Tony looking at it. "Used to play some little league many years ago. Let's see if I've still got the touch." Elbows bent, he swung the bat at Tony, striking Tony's upper arm. Tony tilted his head, breathing hard. It wasn't as painful as he'd expected.

"Just a practice swing, dear Anthony," Oswell said, rubbing the reddening mark where he'd hit. "Here's the real one."

Before he could process what Oswell had said, the bat swung again, much harder this time. Tony heard a crack and realized the bat hadn't hit his arm, it had hit his head. Dots swam through his vision, making him feel alarmingly dizzy. Tony threw up, the watery fluid hanging to his chin as the world lurched.

He came to as the dots slowly dispersed, clearing his vision although his head was still spinning. He felt like his body was on fire, beads of sweat dripping down his face. Oswell was still there, digging through the cardboard box.

"Ah, that's what I was looking for," Oswell said, standing up. Tony squinted. He couldn't see what it was, but it sure had Oswell pleased.

"A sport I was good at. Quite good, if I do say so myself." Oswell opened his hand, showing Tony the object he'd concealed.

"Darts."

_thanks for the reviews! sorry this one's little shorter than usual, chapter 10 will be extra long to make up for it, okay:P_


	10. Chapter 10

_well, I'm a woman of my word and I promised this chapter would be long, and long it is. I'm talking, 3 times as long as the last chapter :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really is inspiration to write more. Oh, and I felt like I was getting a bit carried away, so I've toned down the graphic violence. Don't worry tho, I haven't toned down the Tony angst :) plenty more of that to come... Thanks for reading!_

**Chapter Ten**

Gibbs drained his coffee cup, eyes closed and head tilted back. The still quiet of the empty NCIS office was disconcerting to say the least. His eyes flickered across the room, past the empty desks of McGee, Ziva and… Tony, coming to rest on the note, still in the sealed evidence bag resting on his desk.

_Having lots of fun.  
__Wish you were here!_

The Styrofoam coffee cup crumbled in Gibbs hand as his eyes narrowed, the words mocking him. He was going to find the son of a bitch. And when he did…..

His angry thoughts were disturbed, the chirp of his cellphone ringing out in the empty bullpen. _Where did I leave it? _Gibbs glanced around the room, trying to find the source of the ringing. Finally he found it, sitting in the middle of McGee's desk. Who knows how it got there.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, you gotta get down here. Right now. I can't believe I missed this, I'm such –"

Gibbs snapped the phone shut, running towards the lift. He grew impatient waiting for it to arrive, taking the stairs instead. He arrived, breathless, at Abby's lab.

"What is it?" There was something about Abby's voice, something he'd heard over the phone that gave him the faintest glimmer of hope….

"I found him, Gibbs." Abby stood up from her desk and wrapped her arms around Gibbs tightly. She released him, turning back to the screen. "It was here all along, we missed it. I just-"

"Where is he, Abs?"

"I traced the cell signal to 49 Westmead Road." Abby replied, pulling up a map of DC on the plasma. Westmead Road was in the far corner of the map.

Gibbs nodded, pressing the speed dial for Ziva. His urge to drive to the address was almost overpowering, but Gibbs knew he had to take backup with him. He was done underestimating Oswell.

"David." Ziva picked up on the first ring.

"We've got a lead on Tony. I need you here, now." Gibbs ordered curtly.

"Got it. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Make it 10. And call McGee." Gibbs hung up, turning back to Abby.

"You said you traced the cell signal. I thought the GPS on Tony's cell was deactivated?"

Abby nodded. "It was. But that's not the cell I'm talking about. Watch this."

She hit a key on the computer and the video footage from the basement where Tony was kidnapped began playing. Abby fast-forwarded it, stopping at a point.

"Look at this, Gibbs." Abby pointed to the screen. Tony was standing in the middle of the room, talking on the cell phone. The gas was released from the canister and Tony collapsed.

"Abby?" Gibbs had sent the footage too many times already.

"Patience, Gibbs. Look here. Oswell comes in once Tony's passed out and drags him upstairs. But you never found the cell phone in the basement. Look." Abby paused the footage, darting out from behind the desk, pointing her finger to the man dressed in black.

"He puts the phone in his pocket." Gibbs said, watching the figure closely. Sure enough, as Abby played the video, the man slipped the phone into his pocket before dragging Tony's body away. "He took it with him - Abby, that's great." He pulled the Goth into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"No, Gibbs. It was here all along. I only just noticed it. We've had it, the key to finding Tony all along…"

"Abs, you did good. You found him. Now I'm gonna go get DiNozzo, and put a few nice holes into Curtis Oswell."

Abby managed a weak smile, sitting despondently on her desk chair. "Bring Tony home, Gibbs."

OOOOO

Curtis Oswell took a swig of beer, leaning against the wall in the basement. His lips twitched into a smile as his eyes rested on the other person in the room. Arms strung out and held up in thick metal cuffs, ankles fixed to the floor in shackles, the young man couldn't have moved, even if he was capable of it. The man's face was pale, highlighted by the streak of blood running vertically down one cheek and the stains framing his mouth. His chest was a swirl of colours, a mix of blood, dirt and bruises all colours of the rainbow.

Curtis sighed, his gaze moving to the cardboard box sitting near the door as he performed a mental inventory, deciding what he'd try next. Definitely the darts, Tony had fallen unconscious before he'd had a chance to show off his skill. It was no fun if Tony wasn't awake to witness it. After that, maybe he could practice his fencing. Bowling could be interesting. Or close-contact paintball. His smile grew as he remembered the hunting rifle sitting in the cupboard upstairs. Now that would be fun. Sure, it'd shorten the experience considerably, but Oswell had already gotten more than enough satisfaction out of the past few days he'd spent with Anthony DiNozzo. And he'd have plenty of opportunities to work his way through the sports supplies. Washington was a big city.

Taking another long drink, Curtis sat down on the wooden chair he'd brought down. Tony'd been unconscious for about 2 hours. Pretty soon he'd wake up again. And then the fun would continue.

OOOOO

McGee's head slammed into the window as the sedan screeched around the corner, but he didn't say a word. He didn't even notice. In front of him in the passenger seat, Ziva was loading a clip for her gun. In ordinary circumstances, McGee would have worried about her accidentally shooting something, but his mind was on one thing and one thing only. Finding Tony. 26 minutes ago, he'd been woken by his cell phone ringing on the coffee table next to the sofa he'd fallen asleep on. It was Ziva, with a shorter-than-usual message, hanging up before he could even say a word:

_We know where he is. Get to the office, NOW._

McGee was glad he hadn't bothered showering or changing when he'd arrived home, because he didn't have time to get dressed. Utilizing a few of Gibbs' driving techniques, he'd arrived at NCIS 9 minutes later, cutting his usual time in half. It also helped that at 3am, the roads were almost empty. And now, en route to rescue Tony, he was running his mind over the plan, making sure there was nothing he'd missed. The schematics were sitting in his PDA. Paramedics were on standby. And Ducky – well, Ziva had called Ducky, but McGee knew they wouldn't need his assistance. McGee knew, because Gibbs knew Tony was still alive. McGee didn't know how, but he didn't question Gibbs' gut. If it said Tony was alive, then Tony was alive.

McGee picked up his PDA from the seat beside him, looking through the schematics of the address Abby had traced one more time. A one storey house on the outskirts of Washington. Built in 1952, made out of timber and bricks. Complete with a basement.

McGee's phone buzzed on his belt.

"McGee."

"Hey Timmy." Abby's voice. "How far away are you?"

She already knew the answer, McGee knew. She was tracking them via GPS.

"About 10 miles, Abs. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, it probably doesn't help, but I found a link between the two locations, this one and the one where Tony was taken. The owners of both are working overseas for a couple of months, they hired a security agency to keep an eye on their houses while they were gone."

"So Oswell has a contact within the security company. That's how he chooses the locations." McGee replied, holding the handle on the door as the car drifted around the corner.

"Or he hacked into their database, found some empty houses. The dirtbag has proved he has considerable technology skills so far."

"Yeah, good point. Okay Abs, we're getting close."

"Call me as soon as you find him, McGee. I need to know he's okay!"

"I promise, Abby." McGee hung up as Gibbs pressed down on the brake, slowing the car to a slightly less conspicuous speed.

"Which one?" Gibbs asked, unable to read the house numbers in the dark. Ziva glanced down at the information Abby'd given them.

"Number 49. On the left hand side, white fence."

Gibbs saw it. The one storey house, painted white and blue, with a white picket fence. It looked so ordinary. Nothing out of place. Not the place you'd pick for a murderer-rapist to be keeping his victims in. Gibbs put the car in park, opening the boot. He strapped on his bullet-proof vest, passing two across to Ziva and McGee. Then he loaded his gun.

"Ready?"

Ziva and McGee nodded silently following Gibbs down the street.

"David, you take the back. McGee, with me."

They stepped through the gate, Ziva crouching and creeping around to the back door. Gibbs and McGee reached the front door, finding it locked. Gibbs pulled a small metal tool from his pocket, inserting it into the lock and twisting. The door opened with a gentle pop.

OOOOO

Curtis Oswell was on his third beer, waiting for Tony to stir. He'd been tempted, sorely tempted, to shock Tony into consciousness, but had convinced himself to wait. Electricity would wake him too quickly. Oswell wanted to watch, see the look on Tony's face as he slowly came to, the look when the pain flooded back to him, no longer numbed by unconsciousness.

Oswell's wait was almost over. Tony shifted, his head twitching with a gentle moan. Oswell came closer, standing directly in front of Tony's suspended body.

"Morning Anthony," he said softly, stroking Tony's cheek with a crusty fingernail.

Tony's head lifted, his eyes opening. It was a few moments before they focused on Oswell and he stiffened, trying to distance himself from the man. Tony squeezed his eyes shut again, riding out the wave of pain and nausea that hit him. Breathing deeply, Tony opened his eyes again, hoping he was just dreaming. He wasn't. Oswell was still there.

"I've been waiting for you, Anthony. You're so peaceful when you're sleeping. So carefree…. Innocent. Reminds me of myself, before you ruined my life. Now I can't sleep anymore. Ten years you took from me." Oswell's face was contorted with rage, his voice building. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "Ten years. Ten years of insomnia, of nightmares, of fear, all because of you, putting me in that….place."

Maybe it was because of his heavy breathing, or maybe he was just to angry to hear the creak of the floorboard above his head. Tony did, but made no indication of it. He just hoped it was the house, and not some 'friend' of Oswell who had come to share the 'fun'.

"So now you're nice and rested, Anthony, its time to start begging –" Oswell backhanded Tony across the cheek, sending his head back into the wall. "-for forgiveness-" He hit the other cheek just as hard. Tony coughed, spitting blood onto the floor. He looked back up, his eyes hardening at Oswell.

OOOOO

The house cleared, Gibbs, McGee and Ziva stood at the door to the basement. Gibbs held a finger to his lips, reaching for the door. McGee and Ziva got into position behind him, guns at the ready. Gently, Gibbs pushed the door open, praying it wouldn't squeak. It didn't, and Gibbs stealthily stepped onto the first step, looking down below. At the bottom of the steps was another door, which hung open, letting a crack of light out into the darkness. Turning back to his agents, Gibbs pointed two fingers to his eyes, and then towards the door. They nodded, understanding the code. Gibbs would go first, and they had his six.

Gibbs paused, his body stiffening. He could hear speaking. While he'd never heard Oswell's voice, he knew it was him. The voice was hard, cold, bitter, but with a sing-song intonation. It was just how Gibbs' had imagined he would speak. Gibbs moved his head closer, trying to hear Tony's voice. Any indication he was still alive.

"….insomnia, of nightmares, of fear, all because of you, putting me in that….place. So now you're nice and rested, Anthony, its time to start begging for forgiveness." Gibbs heard the distinct sound of hand hitting flesh, the irrepressible grunt of a man being beaten. Tony.

Without a sound, the team descended the staircase. The team gathered in front of the door, ready to move in on Gibbs' signal.

Gibbs didn't bother looking back. He knew his team was in place. He knew they had his six. Silently, Gibbs lifted palm, pushing open the door. It swung back, but Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were already inside before it could slam against the wall.

OOOOO

Caught up in his game, Oswell was completely oblivious to the events taking place directly behind him. Standing in front of Tony, he took hold of Tony's chin, jerking it forward and forcing Tony to look at him. What he saw pleased him. Tony's eyes no longer reflected his optimistic, cheerful personality. When Oswell looked into Tony's eyes, he saw the same thing Tony saw looking back at him.

Anger. Fear. Pain. Hate.

Oswell had only a moment to stare into those deep green pools, before they jerked away, settling on something over Oswell's shoulder. Oswell didn't mind. He was impressed the man was still conscious. He'd lasted much, much longer than any of the other ones.

OOOOO

There were two men in the room. One immediately recognizable as Oswell, the mangy dreadlocks and twisted beard. The other man was chained to the wall, his arms spread-eagled and cuffed against the wall. McGee was instantly reminded of someone attached to a crucifix. Oswell was one disturbed piece of crap.

They couldn't see his whole face from such a distance, obscured by Oswell, but McGee could see it was covered in blood, dried and fresh. He swallowed as the man shifted, turning his head in their direction. Oswell didn't move, still holding the man's jaw in his hand.

Gibbs might need glasses for close-reading, but his long distance vision was better than fine. Creeping behind Oswell, his gaze was fixed on the man chained to the wall. It could be anyone, drenched in blood and dirt. The man turned his head, his eyes focusing on Gibbs. Bright green eyes. Gibbs knew those eyes anywhere. Tony.

The door behind him creaked. Gibbs cursed mentally. Oswell spun around defensively. He was a jumpy man. And then he saw Gibbs, Ziva and McGee, creeping up behind him.

"Fuck." Oswell shouted, reaching into his pocket for the knife, anything to defend himself. He was too slow. Gibbs grabbed him in a headlock, twisting him backwards. Oswell fell to the floor, kicking up with his boot. It connected with Gibbs' leg, and Gibbs stumbled back a little, but in an instant was back on top of Oswell, his fist slamming into his face. Oswell gasped with the impact as he tasted coppery blood in his mouth.

"You are under arrest on three charges of murder, two charges of attempted murder, kidnapping a federal agent and for being a sick piece of shit." Gibbs forcefully threw Oswell onto his stomach, clasping on the handcuffs. Not like anybody minded if Oswell's circulation was cut off.

Oswell secured, Gibbs turned his attention to Tony. His body was limp, his head hanging forward.

"Dammit." Gibbs growled. He didn't have time to search for the key to release Tony from the shackles.

"McGee! Bolt cutters, now. And call Abby on your way. Ziva, call the EMT's."

"On their way," Ziva responded, hanging up her cell phone.

"Tony! Tony, are you with me?" Gibbs patted Tony's cheek softly, conscious of the deep cut running from his eyebrow to jawbone. Tony was unresponsive, but still breathing.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs yelled, his eyes still on Tony.

"Here, boss." McGee ran back into the room. Ziva took the boltcutters from him, cutting first the chains around Tony's ankles, and then moving to the thick, rusted cuffs encasing Tony's wrists.

"Uh… boss?"

"What, McGee?" Gibbs was supporting the limp form as he was released from the cuffs.

"You need to charge Oswell with 4 counts of murder, not three." Gibbs turned his head, not understanding what McGee was saying.

"Boss, Lexi didn't make it."

_yeah i know, what a way to end a chapter, just after they've saved Tony. But y'all knew it wouldn't be that easy, the happy ending is a long way away. So please stay with me, the rescue is only one half of the story... we've still got Tony's recovery :)_

_ps: Ozlex, it was nothing personal. Just Lexi's time to bite the dust :) still luv ya!_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Package**

_A/N: It's been a ridiculously, inexcusably long time since I updated this. I wish I had a good reason but the truth is I got a little swept up in my other fic, Tony Hurts His Knee, and neglected this one. The good news is I've been busy writing and this story is now finished. __3 chapters to go so you can expect reasonably frequent updates, say like every two days rather than every two months. I'm really sorry! It's been so long even I forgot what happened and I'm the author! So, to avoid confusion and refresh all of our memories, here's a recap of what happened in Chapters 1 – 10._

_Tony's girlfriend Lexi was kidnapped by Curtis Oswell, a psycho murderer with a 10 year grudge against Tony. Tony was captured as well and they were tortured extensively. Tony convinced Oswell to let Lexi go under the agreement that he could do his worst to Tony. Lexi was found and taken to hospital. The team managed to find Tony and apprehend Oswell. McGee just found out that Lexi died in hospital._

**Chapter Eleven**

"Boss, Lexi didn't make it."

Gibbs froze where he was, McGee's words echoing in through the room. For once he was actually glad the man lying in his arms was unconscious. He had no idea how they'd tell Tony. But for now, he had to focus on getting Tony to a hospital.

"Ziva, ETA on the paramedics?"

"2 minutes."

"Okay. I need you to go meet them."

Ziva nodded, throwing a concerned glance at Tony before heading upstairs.

"McGee, give me your jacket."

McGee immediately pulled it off, passing it to Gibbs who wrapped it over Tony's shivering torso. McGee didn't care about the blood, the dirt and who knows what else was now staining the jacket. It didn't matter.

Gibbs took off his own jacket, balling it up and placing it under Tony's head.

"Tony. Tony?" He tapped Tony's cheek lightly, conscious of the deep gash. "Tony, can you open your eyes?"

Tony didn't respond, but was still breathing freely, albeit shakily.

"Boss, paramedics are here," McGee called from the staircase. He stood aside to let them in.

"Sir we need you to step back."

Gibbs glanced behind him at the two male paramedics, reluctantly moving back from the still, pale body of his senior field agent.

----------------------------------------

"Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs was staring at the curtained-off window of Tony's room. Abby stood beside him, both hands clutching his arm. McGee, Ziva and Ducky stood next to them, all waiting for news of Tony's condition. Gibbs turned at the sound of the voice.

"Yes?"

The doctor stepped closer to the group. "I have some news on Special Agent DiNozzo's condition. He's in pretty bad shape. Whoever did this to him didn't hold back."

"Is Tony going to be okay?" Abby interrupted, unable to restrain herself any longer.

The doctor pressed his lips together in a thin smile. "Yes," he said solemnly, "although his recovery period will be extended. The scans showed no internal bleeding which is considerably lucky in lieu of his injuries. Tony has extensive bruising over his torso and x-rays showed three cracked ribs. There are also several marks which indicate he was burned with a cigarette. Each finger on his right hand is broken, some of the bones are crushed. My guess is someone stomped on his hand. The damage will repair with time, although he will require PT to regain full use of his hand."

The doctor paused, looking down at the chart he held. "There's some unusual swelling and contusions on both of Tony's legs indicative of a severe beating. Also, a burn around his ankle."

Gibbs nodded. "He was electrocuted."

"What about his head?" McGee said, paling at the injuries his friend sustained. "He was bleeding so much."

"He has a severe concussion and we found two wounds both requiring stitches; one at the back of the head where it looks like he was hit with a fist or a heavy object. The other was on his face, he was cut with a blade from his eyebrow to his jawline. We've stitched it up as best we can here, but there will definitely be a scar there. I'll put him in touch with a plastic surgeon at a later date."

"Can we see him?" Gibbs asked.

The doctor nodded. "5 minutes. He needs to rest. We've mildly sedated him, but it takes a few minutes to take effect so he should be awake or at least aware of your presence. He's going to be very groggy from both the concussion and the pain medications in his system."

"Thank you doctor," Ducky said as he followed the team in.

The doctor smiled. "You've got a strong friend lying in there."

"Oh I know."

--------------------

"Tony!" Abby whispered, grabbing his uninjured hand and squeezing it tightly. Propped up on pillows, Tony was about the same colour as the bedsheets. Both eyes were swollen, one was closed. Black stitches lined the gash along his face. Bruises covered all visible skin and Gibbs knew the bruises were the same if not worse underneath the thin blue hospital gown.

"Hey Abs," Tony whispered, his voice raspy.

"How you doing?"

"Oh you know… same old."

Abby smiled, kissing him on the cheek, then stepped back to give everyone else room.

"Did you get him?" Tony asked, slurring his words a little. His eyelids drooped with the effort of staying awake. Gibbs had to lean in to hear.

"Sure did. He's sweating in interrogation as we speak."

Tony smiled, his eyelids drifting shut.

"Wh- what about…"

"Come, come. He needs to rest," Ducky said, ushering them out.

"He was about to ask about Lexi," Abby said softly, walking beside Gibbs.

"I know Abs." Gibbs wrapped an arm around her as she leant into him.

"Oh my god, Gibbs. How are we supposed to tell him that she's dead?"

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews! Figured I might as well update again, since I've already written this... second-last chapter! Hope you enjoy :)_

**Chapter Twelve**

Curtis Oswell shifted on the chair in Interrogation One. His hands were still cuffed uncomfortably tight and another NCIS agent hadn't helped by shackling his ankles together. With Gibbs' team out at the hospital, there was no shortage of agents volunteering to watch over Oswell.

Fresh cup of coffee in hand, Gibbs strode down the corridor to the interrogation rooms. Ziva and McGee trailed behind him.

"How's Tony?" One of the agents asked as they entered the monitoring room.

"He's going to be okay," Gibbs said. "Thanks for keeping an eye on the scumbag."

"My pleasure. It was all I could do not to go in there and knock him a new one."

"He'll get plenty of that where he's going," Gibbs said as the other agents left.

Ziva and McGee stepped forward to the glass viewing panel as the room emptied. Oswell was staring directly at the mirror, his eyes gleaming with malice. McGee knew he couldn't see them, but still felt unnerved by the dark emptiness of Oswell's eyes and unconsciously took a step back from the window.

"Gibbs, let me interrogate him." Ziva said, her hand clenching into a fist by her side.

Gibbs shook his head. Technically they didn't even need to interrogate Oswell, he had no information and there was no way he was making a deal. It was more about closure and, in Ziva's case, revenge.

"We need him alive, David. He's going to rot in a damp prison cell for the rest of his life like he deserves to. I'm doing it." Gibbs said, walking out of the monitor room and into Interrogation 1.

Oswell looked up slowly as Gibbs slammed the palms of both hands down on the table.

"Gibbs, I presume."

Gibbs gave him a hard stare. Oswell chuckled.

"Don't you think I've done my homework, Leroy? I know all about you and your many wives, Ziva David the Israeli spy, Timothy McGee the MIT graduate and celebrated author. I know all about your lives."

Gibbs sat down at the table opposite Oswell.

"He mentioned you, you know," Oswell continued with a dangerous smile. "He didn't know I could hear him, but I could. _Gibbs will come. Gibbs will save us_. Kind of sweet really. Pity you were too late."

Gibbs stared at Oswell for a second, then realized what he was talking about. Oswell had been cuffed and was lying on the floor in the basement when the paramedics had arrived. He'd been there when Tony had stopped breathing and the paramedics had to start CPR. They'd decided it was best to get him straight to hospital ASAP, so they'd still been doing CPR when they moved him out of the house. Oswell believed Tony was dead, not a hard assumption to arrive at considering how icily all of the officers had been treating him. As well as that, Oswell had been present when McGee had informed the team of Lexi's fate. No wonder he was being so smug, as far as Oswell knew his plan had worked completely with both Tony and Lexi dead.

"We weren't too late, asshole." Gibbs said, leaning forward across the table. "The EMT's revived Tony in the ambulance. He's resting comfortably in hospital as we speak."

The grin faded slightly from Oswell's face. "Can't say the same for the girl though, can you. I don't care if Tony's still alive, this little encounter will leave enough of a lasting impression on him, don't you agree Leroy?"

Gibbs' jaw tightened but he leant back across the table, flipping open one of the folders he'd brought in. "We know your motive for kidnapping and torturing Tony and Alexandra Henridge. But what about the other three victims? Women in their early twenties."

"Oh, no reason in particular," Oswell said merrily. "I did enjoy it though. Their screams, the look of despair on their faces as they realized nobody could hear them, nobody was going to come."

Gibbs stood up. He'd heard enough. Without a word he turned, slamming the door behind him. "Book him and get him out of my sight."

---------------------

Tony was awake when Gibbs and Abby returned to the hospital. The curtain over the window to his private room was open and they could see him. He wasn't moving, just staring at a spot on the floor.

"He knows." Abby said.

Gibbs swore under his breath. "Who told him?" he growled. He wanted to be the one to tell Tony, or at least be present when Tony found out. It wasn't the sort of news anyone should hear alone.

Tony didn't move or look up as they entered his room. Abby clutched Gibbs' hand tighter.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Tony said, turning his head to face them. Beside Gibbs, Abby stiffened but didn't move. The usual spark in Tony's eye, the spark that had been there even the day before in Tony's groggy and medication-hazy state was gone.

"I'm so sorry Tony," Abby whispered, her fingernails digging into Gibbs' hand. Tony turned his head back to the spot on the floor.

"Who told you?" Gibbs said after a long pause.

"A nurse. Although it wasn't hard, the way everyone's been tiptoeing around me here."

Abby finally released her hold on Gibbs' hand, rushing forward to take Tony's good hand. Tony pulled back from her, turning onto his side despite the considerable discomfort the position would cause to his injured ribs.

"Don't, Abs. I just … I want to be alone."

_TBC_

_Final chapter up soon..._


	13. Chapter 13

_So here it is: the final installment of The Package. Hope the ending doesn't disappoint!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Let's call it a night." Gibbs said, flicking off his desk light and standing up. "Pick up where we left off tomorrow."

Ziva and McGee exchanged a glance, startled by Gibbs' uncharacteristic behaviour. But then, who were they to argue about leaving on time for once.

"Boss… are you going to see Tony?"

Gibbs turned back to look at McGee. "Yeah. I am."

It had been two weeks since Tony had been released from hospital and able to go back to his own apartment. In that time, the team had caught not two but three cases. They'd managed to close the two within a week and were just finishing up the paperwork on the third case. However, the influx of work had meant that McGee and Ziva had been unable to visit Tony. Gibbs had only managed to visit him once, but Abby often left in the afternoon, taking her laptop with her as well as spending every night with him. Gibbs knew from personal experiences that night time was when loneliness and sadness was at its worst. Abby was adamant that he wouldn't be left alone and vunerable so soon after getting out of hospital.

However Director Shepard was sending Abby to a national forensics convention and she had to fly out to it. Gibbs had gladly agreed to stay with Tony while she was away, he'd been planning to go over there anyway.

"Can we come with you?" Ziva asked, standing with McGee.

Gibbs nodded. "Sure. You know his address." He continued walking to the elevator then turned back. "Bring some food."

Thirty minutes later Ziva and McGee pulled up outside of Tony's apartment building holding several bags of Chinese food and a pizza for good measure. Gibbs was standing at the entrance to the building holding a plastic bag filled with several cartons of ice-cream. McGee had to bite his lip to keep from smiling at the sight. Gibbs and ice-cream wasn't a connection he would've made.

"Ready?" Gibbs said gruffly as they approached. McGee nodded and Ziva raised her hand holding the Chinese food. Together they walked to the apartment. McGee reached out to press the buzzer when they heard noises coming from inside.

"Swallow it!" Said a voice that could only be Abby.

"No, Abby…" a male voice that sounded kind of like Tony.

Gibbs pushed past McGee, pushing the unlocked door to the apartment open. Tony was leaning against the kitchen bench dressed in faded jeans and a wife-beater singlet. His hand was thickly swaddled, strapped against his chest in a tight sling. The bruising on his arms and chest had faded slightly but was vibrant against his still-pale skin. The stitches were still in place along the cut on his cheek.

"…I don't need it," Tony continued, oblivious to his visitors.

With her back to the door, Abby wasn't aware of their presence either. She stepped closer to Tony, pouting and giving him her best Gibbs-glare. She'd been practicing. Tony stared back at her for a second, but Abby's practice paid off and he relented, sighing and plucking the white pills out of Abby's open palm. Instantly, she was all smiles, handing him a glass of water.

"That's better!" She spun around as Gibbs placed the ice-cream down on the table, McGee and Ziva following him in. "Gibbs! And Timmy! And Ziva!" In a whirl of her black leather cape, she hugged them all before whizzing back to stand beside Tony.

"Boss," Tony said, rubbing absently at the stitches along his face and looking mildly surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You think I'm gonna leave you all alone while I go to the stupid convention? Then who'd remind you to take your medications?" Abby said, folding her arms.

"Nobody hopefully," Tony muttered. Abby wrinkled her nose at him, pushing him playfully. Her expression softened instantly as Tony winced, her hand pressing down on a particularly tender bruise.

"Ohmygod, Tony, I'm so sorry!" Abby said, eyes wide. She reached her arms around him, embracing him in an air-hug.

"S'okay," Tony said, leaning back against the bench.

"Aww, you brought food. That's so sweet," Abby said, taking the pizza box from McGee and grabbing a slice, waving the box under Tony's nose.

"Nah, I'm not hungry," Tony said. He was met with a Gibbs-glare from both Gibbs and Abby. "Okay!" He stepped around them, wandering into the kitchen and returning with a fork. He grabbed a box out of the bag of food, stabbing at a noodle.

"What?" He asked, seeing Gibbs' bemused smile. "I still can't manage to work chopsticks with my right hand. You think I'm even gonna attempt it with my left?"

"Oh, I'm going to miss my plane!" Abby said as she glanced at the clock on the microwave. "Not that I wouldn't mind…"

"I'll drive you," McGee volunteered, feeling awkward and out-of-place in Tony's apartment.

"Thanks Timmy," Abby said, pointing him toward her black suitcase. "Tony, behave. I'm only going to be gone a couple of days and I don't want to hear that you tried to do something stupid like go jogging or… I don't know, grocery shopping."

Tony grinned through a mouthful of noodles. "Grocery shopping?"

"Do you know how many fatalities occur each year as a result of display stacks of cans collapsing…" she paused as she saw the clock again, leaning over and whispering something in Tony's ear. He nodded.

"Ziva – these are Tony's medications." She held up a finger to silence Tony. "He needs to take them every four hours. Don't let him talk you out of it."

Ziva's smile was slightly unnerving as she took the boxes of pills from Abby, promising to make Tony take them.

"McGee – make sure Tony goes to bed. Don't let him stay up, no matter how many James Bond or Magnum PI marathons are on." McGee nodded but he could see Tony shaking his head behind Abby.

"Gibbs, walk me out." She commanded, blowing Tony a kiss and strolling out the door, McGee dragging her huge black bag behind her. Gibbs quirked an eyebrow but followed her out anyway.

"Look after him," she said as soon as they were out of earshot. "He's gonna act like everything's fine, but its not. Tony is far from okay. Oh, and don't make him talk. Seriously, don't pressure him."

"I'm not about to interrogate the man, Abs. What do you think?"

"Its just… I kind of accidently mentioned Lexi last week. Tony froze up, then he didn't talk for the rest of the night."

"Abby, Tony will talk to us when he's ready. I'm not going to do anything to make him uncomfortable," Gibbs said, kissing Abby's cheek. She nodded, then continued walking down the hallway with McGee. When Gibbs returned to Tony's apartment, Tony and Ziva had moved to the couch, digging into the ice-cream. Ziva laughed as Tony attempted to dig out ice-cream from his carton using one hand, holding the carton for him. He set the spoon down, reaching for the remote.

"So boss, Abby give you the whole 'Don't ask questions don't mention anything' lecture? She did the same thing when my frat brothers came over the other day." Tony laughed, flicking through the channels. He couldn't find anything interesting so he switched the TV off, setting the remote back on the coffee table.

"Aren't you going to say anything? I promise I won't break down into a big ball of tears."

Ziva locked eyes with him. "I'm here if you ever want to talk about it, Tony."

Tony paused for a second before flashing his patented DiNozzo smile at her. "I'm fine, Ziva. Besides, I already got a memo from the lovely director about the mandatory counseling sessions I have to attend before I come back to work."

Gibbs shook his head incredulously at the director's apparent lack of tact and compassion.

"It's not like it's taboo or anything," Tony continued, dipping a finger in the melting ice-cream.

"Not according to Abby," Gibbs said to himself. Tony chuckled and Gibbs head-slapped himself for forgetting about Tony's extra-sharp hearing.

"She tell you that too? You know boss, I don't even remember that happening. I don't remember a whole lot of last week, they loaded me up with enough drugs when I left the hospital." He laughed again, grabbing his spoon and standing up.

"Now, since unfortunately there aren't any Bond or Magnum PI marathons and Abby stole my key to the DVD cabinet-" he pointed toward the cabinet loaded with shelves of DVDS. "-I'm gonna do as she asks and go to bed."

He wandered out of the room. "You guys can go, you know. I'm fine."

"He's not fine," Ziva murmured as he left.

"I know. But he's dealing with it." Gibbs said, grabbing the empty ice-cream cartons from the table. Ziva followed him into the kitchen.

"How is pretending to be okay, going on like normal 'dealing with it'?" She asked, still speaking quietly.

"It's how he deals with it, Ziva. And if going along with it is going to help him, we're going along with it."

Ziva sighed, loading the Chinese food cartons and pizza box into the fridge.

"He'll be okay, won't he Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned off the tap, wiping his hands on his shirt. "He just needs time. It's… it's not easy to lose people you love."

"At least he still has people who love him," Ziva said softly.

Gibbs smiled. "He definitely has that."

Ziva returned to the couch and Gibbs walked down to Tony's bedroom. The door was closed but he could see light shining underneath so he gently pushed it open. Tony was lying flat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey boss," He said, not moving as Gibbs came closer.

"You okay?"

Tony laughed. "Wasn't I convincing enough out there?"

"I know you're hurting Tony. I've been there."

"I just- I don't know how to feel, boss. Abby's been great, she's always here with me but I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now." Tony locked eyes with Gibbs, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "He let her die, boss. He promised me he'd let her go and then he just left her to die. I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have made him, then she'd still be in the basement with me when you found us. She didn't need to die."

"This is not your fault, Tony. She already had internal bleeding, it was too far gone to fix. At least she was able to die with a little dignity, she didn't feel any pain. She was well-looked after."

"She died because of me, Gibbs. She'd still be alive if she had never met me."

"She died because of Oswell, Tony. Not you. She was happy because of you. She was in love because of you. She was loved because of you."

"She's dead boss. None of it matters anymore." Tony shivered slightly, drawing his knees up to his chest. Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on Tony's good hand.

"It'll be okay Tony. Eventually. I've been right where you are before. And its not fun. It hurts. A lot. And it will for a long time. But you are going to be alright. You know how I know?"

"No, boss."

"You've got us, Tony. Me, Abby, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Abby –"

"You said Abby twice," Tony mumbled.

"Figured she deserved a second mention. But we're all here for you. Doesn't matter what you say, how much you wanna push us away or how much you want to be alone, we're not going anywhere. You're going to be okay Tony. One day. It's going to be okay."

"'s gonna be okay," Tony repeated, his head drooping as the medications kicked in full force.

Gibbs smiled, pulling his senior field agent into a more comfortable position and draping a blanket over him. It was going to be okay.

_The End_

* * *

_Wow... this story has been suprisingly difficult to write. I hope you're satisfied with this ending. Thanks to everyone for the beautiful reviews, and a huge thank-you to you all for sticking with me right to the end. I really hope you enjoyed this! I'd love for you to leave a review ;)_

_super-em_


End file.
